


君士坦丁堡|Constantinople

by sandausdenurnen



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Sort of major character death but not really...
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandausdenurnen/pseuds/sandausdenurnen
Summary: 小五中心+全员亲情向S3续写类型文。采取原剧的十集制。希望能在S3上映前写完（要不就尴尬了）。注意看警告。
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. 伊斯坦布尔不是君士坦丁堡（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 我又自掘坟墓（坑）了。  
> 这篇和另一篇伞xMCU之后会岔开更。希望两个都能写完。

> “每个人都拥有两种过去，”魔术师回答说，“一种叫作‘慢悠’；这种过去随着一个人的出生而生长，然后向着死发展。另一种叫作‘哧溜’，它跟着一个人回溯到他出生的时刻。这两种过去的长度是不一样的。两者当中哪一种更为长久，决定了一个人要么因为自己的死而生病，要么不生病。如果是后一种情形，就意味着此人在坟墓的另一侧同时也在筑造他的过去，这种过去甚至在他死了之后还会继续生长。真相就存在于两种过去之间……”
> 
> ——君士坦丁堡最后之恋

1.

家中的光线使人颤抖。为什么他们从来没有发现过？这是一间多么封闭的大厅啊。高窗的窗格就像骨架一样悬挂在头顶，壁炉里的火永远是熄灭的，却不知为何仍能闻到刺鼻的余灰的气味。壁炉之上的肖像画如同墓志铭，无论上面画着的是谁的面孔，褪漆的暗金色相框让其中的人无处可逃（他总是那样坐着，一只手无能为力地搭在旁边，这难道是有意为之？）。遥远的大门永远无法将天色和新鲜的空气放进来，更何况其间隔着一层层监狱似的大理石柱和葬礼花圈一样的楼梯。即使在白天，这间大厅都是深蓝色的，如同被污染的海水。以至于此刻站在他们面前和楼上的六个人（七个人？那个浮在半空的绿色魔方是其中的一员还是某种武器？），尽管遮蔽了大部分光亮，依旧如幽灵般轻飘，亦真亦幻，并不比这间大宅本身更令人感到压迫与窒息。

为什么他们从来没有发现过？

已经不再是哈格里夫的哈格里夫们在心里不约而同地想到。

这座房子从很久以前起就已经是一座坟墓了。

电话不停因长时间无人接听而转入语音留言，留言的提示音却是系统默认的“您拨打的号码暂时无人接听”，没有说明号码主人的身份。艾莉森不肯放弃地继续拨打。她打了一遍又一遍。卢瑟站在她身边，看着她的神情从最初的紧张和害怕，到焦灼，到气愤，到绝望。现在她甚至已经没有一丝畏惧的神情，只是用手机械式的按着挂断和重播，苍白的面孔就像一尊雕像。电话亭外，迪亚哥低着头，双手紧绷着抄在口袋里走来走去；克劳斯倚在学院大门边的栅栏上，神色呆滞地望着马路上川流不息的交通，下意识转着手中的牛仔帽；万尼亚坐在马路沿上，把脸埋在手掌里；五号在离他们更远的地方，手提箱放在一只长凳上，正蹲下身检查着箱子。他仍抱有一丝希望，也许是手提箱出错了，也许……这只是一个程序错误，而不是永久的。他没有永久地将他的家人的存在从世界上抹掉……对吗？

艾莉森又一次挂上电话，这次她迟疑了一下，拨打了另一个号码。两段忙音之后，有一个人接了起来。

“你，你好……帕特里克？”她的身体又因恐惧而颤抖起来，声音几乎破碎。

“是我。”对面的男声礼貌又有些疑惑，“你是哪位？”

“艾莉森……我是艾莉森。”

“……艾莉森？不好意思我没有印象。能说一下你的全名吗？”

艾莉森的心沉下去了。她没有意识到电话也从她的手中沉下去。

卢瑟及时接住了电话，也接住了几乎要晕倒的艾莉森。

她睁大的，空白的眼睛里眼泪不停地涌出来。

迪亚哥掏出兜里所剩无几的零钱买了一张报纸，在报摊兜转了一圈，又翻了几本娱乐杂志。不出所料，他没有在其中找到关于艾莉森的一点消息。他倒是看到了帕特里克——艾莉森的前夫（或许应该说是前前夫）——他有一个白人妻子，以及一个白得不能再白的儿子。迪亚哥感到内心一阵疼痛——这会毁了艾莉森。他心想。

克劳斯不知何时踱到他背后，在报摊上一下抓起这一本，一下又放回那一本，然后他抬头看向迪亚哥：“热狗？你想不想吃热狗？我有点想吃热狗了。”

“热狗？”迪亚哥盯着他，“我们刚刚从这个世界上被抹掉了，本还活着，变成爸爸最爱的宠物，我失业了，艾莉森失去了她的女儿，你却想要吃热狗？”

“……那还能怎么办？”四号露出那副经典的，独属于他的，纯然无辜却又十分令人无名火起的迷茫神色，张开双手，“我们都变成流浪汉了。但我本来就是流浪汉所以也没什么……唯一的区别是本不认识我了。嘿，你觉得如果我回去和他说说我们的本的事情，他会让我加入吗？好歹一起喝一杯？他字面意义上和我分享过一个身体……”

“你真是让人难以置信。”迪亚哥说，头也不回地从他身边走开了。

“艾莉森……”万尼亚听到电话亭的门打开了，连忙站起来。她早已有了心理准备，然而此刻看到她的姐妹的面孔，她仍然感到心都碎了。虽然她从未有过自己的孩子，但在失去了哈兰，失去了茜茜之后，她至少可以感受到艾莉森的一部分悲痛。

她想要说什么，却被艾莉森的手势打断了。她那么疲惫。任何安慰的话语都能够击垮她。

万尼亚没有看到五号也走过来，因为她正背对着那张长椅。如果她看到了，也许她会阻止，这样之后的一切就不会发生……但当她察觉到时，五号已经开口说话了。他的语气和以往并无区别，程序般冷静，简洁而直接：“怎么样？艾莉森，你找到克莱尔了吗？”

“克莱尔”的名字如同利剑一样刺痛了艾莉森。她的所有情绪就像伤口中的鲜血一般喷薄而出，她再也不能控制它们了。

“不，五号，我没有找到克莱尔。”她咬着牙，一字一句地说，“因为她已经不在了。”

五号的眼睛张大了一些，但他并没有显得过于惊讶。万尼亚意识到他问这个问题并不是因为没有预料到答案，也不是为了刺痛艾莉森，而仅仅是一种确认。现在他得到了这个确认，正要进入下一环思考，但艾莉森的话还远远没有说完。

“你明白吗，五号？我的女儿没有了！她不再存在了！”她忽然大吼起来，泪水顺着脸颊滚滚而下。“我的小女孩，为了她我可以牺牲一切，我可以牺牲整个世界……但她不在了。我再也见不到她了，就因为——”

“艾莉森……”卢瑟走上来。他的眼中也聚着泪水，但他还有一线理智，他想要阻止艾莉森说出接下来的话。然而他既不忍心听到她将要说出的话，也不忍心责怪她——

“就因为你带我们来到了这个世界。”艾莉森说。她的声音充满愤恨和悲痛，冷酷无情。

“我抛下了雷。抛下了一切。因为我以为自己可以和克莱尔团聚了。但一切都没这么简单，不是吗？时间旅行真是一团糟，不是吗？这是你自己说过的。”她继续说道，“现在我知道了。”

五号没有回应，他甚至没有表情，只是僵硬地站在那里，听着艾莉森的每一句话。万尼亚不知道自己该怎么做，她觉得自己应当站出来劝导艾莉森，她知道接下来的话只会更伤人，而且是毫无意义的，因为木已成舟，但她没有这么做。内心的某一处，她和艾莉森有着一样的痛楚。她疯狂地想念茜茜，想念哈兰。内心某一处，她也想大哭，发泄，她想说——

“早知如此我应该留在六十年代。”取代万尼亚内心声音的，是艾莉森颤抖的声音。“我就不该跟你回来。”

迪亚哥和克劳斯离开报亭走回去时，正好撞见艾莉森向他们走来。但她低着头，步伐飞快，甚至没有看他们一眼就从他们身边穿过。

“嘿，你要去哪？”克劳斯喊道。

卢瑟紧随其后。但他停下来拍了拍克劳斯和迪亚哥的肩膀。“我会去陪着她。”他和两个兄弟交换了一个信任的眼神。“保持联系。”

迪亚哥点了点头。然后他走到五号和万尼亚面前。

“好吧，和我想象中的发展几乎差不多好。”他讥诮地说了一句。

五号依旧沉默着。他似乎仍在思考艾莉森的话。

“所以你检查过箱子了？”迪亚哥并没有旁观刚才那场戏剧，因此没有意识到五号的异样，“是箱子故障了吗？”

“……不。”深吸了一口气，五号说。声音还算平静。“箱子没问题。我们所在的时间线没有改变，就是之前的六十年代的延续。”

“所以我们真的被集体弃养了……？”克劳斯可怜兮兮地哀叹，“唉，果然要小心对流星许愿……”

“某人去找爸爸的好主意真是拯救了一切。”迪亚哥冷嘲热讽地说，“现在好了。我们没爸爸了。我们也没有身份，没有社保号码，无家可归了。”

“迪亚哥……”万尼亚微弱地说，“我们都去见了爸爸。我们所有人都默认了这件事。”

“哦对，但是他是第一个提出这个点子的人，不是吗？”迪亚哥指着五号。

“而你提出的点子是杀了爸爸。”五号反驳，但他的声音异常平静，疲惫，甚至不像在争吵，“如果跟着你的天才点子来，我们一样会被集体弃养。”

“但至少我心里会爽快许多。”迪亚哥一边说，一边向马路对面走去。

“你要去哪？”万尼亚问。

“想办法再把我自己送进精神病院。”二号头也不回地说，“至少要比六十年代那时候要舒服多了，你说是不？”

克劳斯看了一眼迪亚哥的背影，又看了看伞学院——如今是麻雀学院——的大楼，对着空气做了一个“管他呢”的手势，往一个看似完全偶然的方向走去。

“有时候我还是会回头寻找他，你们知道吗？”走过他的兄弟姐妹时，克劳斯像是自言自语一样地说，“我会说一个笑话，然后回头看他的反应。但他不在那里。”他停顿了一下，好像真的在等待什么回应，但最终还是低下头，独自离开了。

只剩下万尼亚和五号两个人。

万尼亚这才感觉到一阵延迟的恐惧，空虚和焦虑感找上了她。一个她不曾存在过，没有留下一丝痕迹的冰冷，陌生的世界正在等着她，仿佛一片阒寂无人的大海。她曾经坐在学院的餐桌上感到孤独，一个人在狭小的卧室里拉琴而所有兄弟姐妹都在一起出任务玩耍时感到孤独，提着行李离开学院的第一天感到孤独，在阴冷，陈旧，有时会传出水管敲击声的单身公寓里感到孤独。但那些孤独和此刻比起来就像星星和宇宙。她回头看了看五号，感到连他也变得陌生了起来，仿佛他是这世界的一部分，而她自己却不是。万尼亚想不通为什么，但她做出了一件令她自己也觉得惊讶，不合常理的举动：她抛下五号——这世上最后一个认识她的人——自己茫然地走开了。

五号没有阻止她。

当五号再次回头，他没有想到的是，雷金纳德·哈格里夫正站在门前的楼梯顶端，那双永远严厉，仿佛看着实验器材的眼睛透过擦得锃亮的单片眼镜冷冷地观察着他。

“我只有一个问题。”五号说，依旧站在原地。他没有抬高声音，但他清楚雷金纳德听得到。“是因为我做了什么吗？”

“不。”雷金纳德迅速的回答，“如果说你做了什么，那也是帮了我一个大忙，让我提前规避了这帮失败品。”

五号笑了一声，就像一颗尖锐的石头掷入空气里。然后他低下头，看了看地面，看了看自己的膝盖（那上面仍布满灰土和伤痕），然后他看到了自己裁剪合身的制服短裤，毛线衣，外套，以及外套上伞学院的徽章。他自嘲地说：“而我却是当时道歉的那一个……”

他抬起头，重新巡视这条熟悉又陌生的街道，吸入充满汽车尾气的，凝重的空气，望向远处缓缓降临的黄昏。这里也没什么可留恋的了。

就在他抬腿要走的时候，雷金纳德在身后喊道：

“你最好管住你那帮野人兄弟姐妹们。”他的声音中并无厌恶，也没有一丝最低限度的对同为人类的他者的尊重。“我现在可以放你们离开。但如果任何一个人要在这个世界捣乱，那么麻雀会去猎杀他们。”

五号的脚步停止了。他的肩膀不易察觉地紧绷起来，然后他回过头。

雷金纳德的下巴抖动了一下，在那一瞬间，阶梯底下因距离而显得更加瘦小的男孩，与那个温文尔雅，坐在吧台上同他共饮的男孩仿佛判若两人。

五号绿色的眼睛如同青铜刀锋一样冰冷。他盯着雷金纳德，一字一句地说：“那他们应当小心老鹰。”他又笑了一下，那是一种再没有牵绊，因此消弭了情感，慈悲，目空一切的笑容。

“天空中掠食的鸟还有很多。而地上等待的枪口就更多了。麻雀不是猛禽，还是担心自己吧。”

2.

斯科特往地上吐了一口痰。就连这痰也是苦的。

他已经输掉了身上的最后一分钱，最后一条金器，项链，如果他的内裤值钱他可以当众给脱下来。但可惜，他的内裤分文不值（又或者他根本没穿内裤？天啊，他记不得了。他醉得太厉害）。他骂骂咧咧地走到角落里，从电线杆底下的垃圾中寻找抽剩的烟屁股。还真找到了一根。他拾起来，用火柴点燃，根本不在乎之前吻过这烟屁股的究竟是个肺结核还是禽流感患者。他狂热地吸着那烟就像一个婴儿狂热地寻找母亲的乳头。

一个伶仃的脚步声接近过来，轻快，散漫。他起先没在乎。也许是另一个运气不好的赌徒，也许干脆是一条狗。他继续吸他的烟，双手拢住微弱的火苗生怕它中途熄灭。脚步声已经近在眼前了。然后他听到一个孩子的声音——变声期男孩所独有的沙哑，略显脆弱的声音——从胸膛以下传来。

“嘿，大烟枪。”那孩子说，“想不想赢点零钱？”

斯科特低下头。一个黑发的男孩站在他面前，一手提着一只旅行箱——光那只旅行箱就有他大半条腿那么高——另一只手伸出来，递给他一只破旧的尼龙口袋，看起来也像是在垃圾堆里捡的。男孩看上去顶多十四岁。他的脸上挂着一张虚伪的，过于用力的笑容。

“……你说什么？”斯科特大着舌头说，四下环顾了一圈。“你在和我说话？”

“除了你还有人在垃圾桶边抽别人剩下的烟屁股吗？”男孩用惊人流畅的语言说道，“对，就是你。年轻人。你想不想赢人生最大的一票？”

斯科特人生第一次认为自己喝太多了。他打量着眼前的男孩，反复确认自己是否产生了幻觉。如果不是因为最后一丝连他自己都不知其存在的道德底线，他已经伸出手摸遍男孩的全身，从他十分漂亮，显然出身富贵的细嫩脸蛋，到那过于纤细，几乎皮包骨头的裹在长袜中的脚踝，以此确定这一切不是一场醉酒后的高烧。

“……你什么意思？”最后他含糊地说。

“你懂基本的加减乘除吗？”男孩开始显出不耐烦了。

斯科特缓慢地点了点头。他毕竟一直上到了大学——会计专业——现在想起来恍若隔世。他在毕业前最后一年辍学，从此混迹在酒吧，赌场和公园长凳之间。人生从来都不是公平竞争，人生是一场赌局，你付出的努力常常得不到回报，而他人的一点运气就会将你甩到马下。人生就是设计出来让你输钱的，就像任何一个赌场。既然如此，又有什么理由不沉迷赌博呢。

“很好。你照着这上面的公式和算法，去玩二十一点。”男孩递给他一张纸，上面写着并不算很简单，但对斯科特来说依旧通俗易懂的数学。他毕竟差一点就成为了一个会计师。

“这是什么东西？”斯科特说。

“嗯……一个小赌局。”男孩说，“我在十二岁时和某个人打赌可以搞出一个算法赢得每一场二十一点。然后我赢了。”

这话就像说“我穿越未来看到了下一次乐透大奖序列”。

斯科特接过那张纸，吐出一口浓烟。“我凭什么相信你？”

男孩没有多说，从口袋里掏出一张百元美金。

斯科特立刻抢过来，比一只饿狠了的猫还快。然后他快步跑回赌场。

“五五开！”男孩在他身后喊道，“利润五五开！别怪我没有提醒你！”

将近两小时后，斯科特从赌场走出来，拎着一整个尼龙袋的现金，感到头重脚轻。他仿佛踏在云彩上，完全忘了两小时前他刚刚经过这个小巷，从里头捡了一根烟屁股，遇到了一个奇怪的男孩，以及他最后那句“五五开”。

当他抓着尼龙袋仿佛抓住自己的生命疾步走过那只垃圾桶时，倚在电线杆上的男孩直起身来拦在他面前。

“你呆得够久的。”男孩说，“他们居然没有一小时就把你踢出来。”

斯科特这才回到了现实。他想起那张写着潦草公式的破纸张，想起这一切都不是梦。

“嘿，别忘了把我的那一半留下。”

男孩听起来很随性，语气很轻松，完全没有顾虑。好像他认准了斯科特会乖乖听话。

这一点他可就错了。

斯科特这辈子没见过这么多钱。他不准备分一毛给别人。他甚至不会给人摸一下。这是属于他的。

他就像迈过一只流浪狗一样从男孩身边跑过去。

他所不知道的是，男孩在他身后翻了个白眼，好像早已料到。好像在说“我真他妈受够了人犯蠢”。

下一秒，男孩闪现在他眼前，就像被空气吐出来一样。他指节纤细，柔软的一只手伸出来。

“现在把钱给我。”他说，“我还可以让你全身而退。”

斯科特难以置信地看着他。

“滚一边去，你个小王八蛋。”他说，“否则别怪我打烂你那张漂亮脸蛋，拧断你的鸭脖子。”

男孩抬起一边眉毛。他丝毫没有退缩。更确切地说，他的神色反而更多了一分挑衅。

斯科特深吸了一口气。然后他将没有拎着尼龙兜的那只手攥紧拳头，使出吃奶的力气打出去。

但他打空了。

一记重击反而落在斯科特身上，但不是从面前，而是从身后，砸进他的后脑勺。他几乎立刻扑倒在地上。

视线之内，男孩的身影不见了。取而代之的是从身后踱到面前来的脚步声，以及一只扔在地上的垃圾桶盖。然后他又看到了那双过分瘦削的脚踝，学生气的皮鞋和及膝长袜配得刚刚正好。

“不，不……”斯科特哀呼着，用力抱住怀中的尼龙兜。他不准备放手。这是他唯一的机会。他以后再也不会有这种好运气了……

学生气的皮鞋毫不留情地用力踢向他的面部。一下，两下，远远超过斯科特印象中一个十四岁男孩该有的狠辣和力道。他的口鼻流出血来。他觉得自己的鼻梁骨肯定是断了。又一股强大的力道，这次将尼龙包从他手中强行拽出来。

“我永远不能理解，为什么有人把金钱看得比生命重要……”

彻底失去意识之前，这是斯科特听到的最后一句话。

“留着那张纸吧。就算我可怜你。倒霉的蠢货。”

沙哑，脆弱的声线逐渐歪曲，远去了。之后降临的是无尽的黑暗。


	2. 伊斯坦布尔不是君士坦丁堡（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卢瑟意识到自己一生的主旋律。克劳斯失去了本，却遇到一个本该失去的故人。迪亚哥一夜暴富（？）。五还是五，试图解决所有问题。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have seen English comment in the previous chapter. While I greatly appreciate it, somehow I find the auto-translation of this fic was not working as well, compared to my other TUA fic (Closure Problem). If there is any English reader here, I would maybe suggest wait for the update in the English version for this one, because I do all the translation and proofread myself for the EN ver. and it reads better at least than the auto-translated one.   
> But really I'm just happy and grateful either way if you read the fic.

3.

“艾莉森……艾莉森！”

卢瑟追上了她。

“嘿！艾莉森，别这样……和我说话！”

他拉住她的手，强迫她转过身来。

下一秒他就后悔了。因为他看到了艾莉森的面孔——片刻以前单单凭借怨怼与愤怒撑起的冷静已经土崩瓦解。她的脸像是一团被痛苦揉皱的纸，泪水，鼻涕和口水交替混杂在一起。

“不……不……卢瑟……”她抽泣着，似乎马上就要停止呼吸了，“放开我……别管我了。”

“不，我永远不会不管你。”卢瑟说，更紧地捏住她的双肩，已经不再在乎这会弄疼她。“尤其是现在。艾莉森。我不会让你一个人面对一切。”

“我不能……”她大喘着气，“我不……我没法待在这里……我不能和他们……我必须要走……”

“我知道，我知道。”卢瑟轻声安慰她，“我理解。不管你要做什么，我会陪着你。”

“不……不，我要……我要去找她……我必须自己确认——”

“好，好。我们一起去找她。无论结果怎么样，我们可以一起承担……”

“不，卢瑟，你不明白……”艾莉森努力将双手从他的手掌中挣脱出来，“如果她真的……真的不在了，我会……我还要去找一个人……至少我知道他存在过——”

卢瑟的手臂慢慢垂下来。他明白她说的是谁。

“我知道……我知道这可能只是徒劳，这么多年过去了，他可能已经……”艾莉森又抽噎了一下，但她的面孔稍微平静了一点。意识到有一个确切存在的依托让她不再那么无助了。

“但我还是要去确认。卢瑟。哪怕是去看一眼他的坟墓……我都要去看看雷蒙德。”

卢瑟不知道此刻萦绕在他心头的感觉是什么。刺痛？嫉妒？自嘲？但他还清楚地记得第一次站在雷蒙德面前时的心情——惊讶，失望，羞耻。为自己之前盲目乐观而感到羞耻，为自己的迟到，为自己也弄不清的期待而感到羞耻。羞耻是他一生的主旋律。他的一生都在羞耻中度过。为每天从床上醒来，将睡衣脱下的时刻而羞耻；为打开水龙头，看到第一滴水落在身体褪色的褶皱上而羞耻；为达不到父亲的期望而羞耻；为独自留下而羞耻；为月亮……为他自以为至关重要的月亮任务最终仅仅是一个拐弯抹角的禁闭处罚而羞耻。

羞耻在他心里筑巢，将狡猾的，鬼鬼祟祟的小崽下在每一个不易察觉的角落里。渐渐，他甚至为一点期待都感到羞耻，认为它们是愚不可及的奢望。他为自己的每一丝快乐感到羞耻。

他不知道自己想从艾莉森那里得到什么。 _如果她接受他，这种羞耻感会消失吗？_ 这难道是唯一的原因吗？因为她是唯一一个对他表现出哪怕一点欣赏，一点关爱的人，所以他无法放下她，他恐惧如果失去了艾莉森，整个世界留给他的只有厌恶，嘲讽与拒绝。但真的只是这样吗？

“我并不是因为你要见谁才想陪在你身边……”卢瑟缓慢地，艰难地说，“我想陪在你身边，是因为我不想丢下你一个人……”他咽了一口唾沫，“就像我也不想自己一个人。”

艾莉森有些惊讶地看着他。她面颊上的泪水已经有些干涸了，但眼眶还是红通通的。

“我们是一家人，艾莉森。”最后卢瑟说。“过去的几天发生的所有事都很疯狂，很荒唐，有时候还很可怕……但我们都对付过来了，因为我们有彼此。我不想再一个人面对所有事了，我知道你也不想的。如果你不愿意让其他人看到……至少让我呆在你身边。求你了。我也需要你。”

_可耻！可耻！_ 他心中的那个声音惯常说。 _竟然期待他人的回应！竟然向别人表达你的需求！没有人会在意你！你只会让人瞧不起！_

艾莉森睁大眼睛看着他。

_你没有什么能回报她的！_ 心里的声音说。 _你需要她，但她不需要你！你能给她什么呢？你这个畸形的，发着臭气的无能的动物！你毫无被需要的价值！_

她抬起手，拍拍他的肩膀，又摸了摸他的脸。他这才意识到自己的脸上也有泪水。

_可耻！_ 那声音叫得更响了。 _你像个小孩那样泪流满面！谁会想要看到这样的你？谁会需要这样的人？一个脆弱的，哭泣的男人有什么用途？_

“哦，卢瑟。”艾莉森说，轻轻拥抱了他。“对不起……我脑子里只有自己。我根本没有想到你也会……”她的手拉住他的手。“当然，卢瑟，我希望你陪在我身边。我们一起去找克莱尔。如果不能，我们就一起去达拉斯。也许雷已经不在达拉斯了，但我们会找到他的。”

他有些茫然地看着她的手握紧自己的，感到多少有些脱离现实。他的脑海中的声音仍在叫嚣。

“我们会找到他。然后我们会找到一个办法，在这个世界上生存下去。”她轻柔，却坚定地说，用另一只手抹掉下巴上的泪珠。“总会有办法的。”

她的声音真的有魔力——卢瑟想。因为，即使她没有说“我听到一个谣言”，他已经相信了。他可以相信她口中说出的任何一句话。

也就是在那一瞬间，他脑海中的声音终于寂静了。哪怕只有一瞬间。

克劳斯无法习惯这种安静。

的确，街上充满了各种各样吵闹的声音。引擎熄火又发动的声音。轮胎摩擦在地面上的声音。卡车尾气排气管的声音。流浪汉和他们的狗的声音——当他路过他们的时候，他们向他吹口哨，说着下流的笑话，他回过头去，对他们抛了个媚眼。他们就僵住了。 _懦夫_ ——杂货店内电视机播报新闻的声音。唱片店用大喇叭播放流行歌曲的声音。

但这些声音里没有他的，没有本的声音。

没有本说“我们去看电影吧”的声音。他有时候说个不停。“我真是无聊死了”，他会说。要么就是“我想吃东西了。我想（看你）吃东西。你把兜里的大麻卖了去买肯德基吧。我想（看你）吃辣鸡翅。”“你看到对面那个人了吗？他在对着宠物店的窗户手淫！我很确定！”要么就是“你去游戏厅吧。嘿，我想夹娃娃玩。”但有的时候，他也会异常安静。他会行走在他身边，像个真正的鬼魂那样，一言不发，看着身边流动的事物一一穿过他的身体。他就像死亡本身。在那些时候，克劳斯会觉得后悔。他觉得自己仿佛杀死了一个人——在死亡中，他竟然还能继续杀人。他杀死了本迈向死亡的机会。

但过了一段时间，本又会聒噪起来。催促他去看场电影，溜进音乐会，或者读一本书，因为这样他也可以看书了。如果克劳斯不听从，他就会骂骂咧咧。他会细数克劳斯从小到大做过的一切蠢事，包括听信迪亚哥的屁话去舔干电池。有时候他骂着骂着就会哭出来。然后克劳斯就很难拒绝他的任何要求了。但随着年龄的增长，本渐渐不会再哭了。当本沉默的时候，克劳斯感觉到整个死亡都笼罩着他，却像个婴儿一样无能为力。

现在，他什么都没有了。没有本的哭声，没有本的笑声，没有本的沉默。没有死亡。没有生命。只有一顶牛仔帽，是他从不该存在的过去盗回来的。现在，他可以清楚地看到路上的鬼魂——它们是不动的，忧伤地盯着每一个路过的人，只有在克劳斯对它们招手时才显出一点惊讶，动了动眼珠。多么相似啊——克劳斯心想——在这个无人知晓他的世界里，自己和这些鬼魂又有什么区别呢？

他停在退伍军人俱乐部的门口。他甚至没有意识到自己还记得来这里的路。但他还是鬼使神差地推开了那扇大门。许多人的目光再度聚到他身上，但他不在乎，他必须要来确认一下……他走到照片墙前，细心地摸索着，然后他找到了……他深吸一口气，感到泪水重新盈满眼眶……戴夫。戴夫戴着那顶对他的小脑袋来说大得有些滑稽的头盔，鹤立鸡群地站在队伍中间，拄着一杆步枪。唯一的区别是，他自己没有站在戴夫身边。克劳斯轻轻摩挲着照片的边缘。这一切都恍若梦幻。

“嘿，年轻人。”既视感一般地，老兵的声音在身后响起。“这里是只给退伍军人开放的。”

克劳斯回过头。

他记得这个老头的长相，记得这个老头的声音，记得自己的脑袋砸向这老头的脑袋时的痛感。天啊。他想着。这些仿佛都是上辈子的事了。但他确实记得。他深吸一口气。

“对不起。”他摊开双手说，“我不是故意打扰。因为我失去了一个人。”

老头皱起眉。但他脸上明显的敌意有些消退了。

“他和你一样，也是个老兵。”克劳斯说，惊讶于这些语句的轻松。他早该这么做的——他心想——第一次来这里时，他就该这么做。原来说实话远比徒然抵抗要容易多了。

“他对我来说很重要……但他已经不在了。我是来缅怀他的。”

老头退后了一步。他紧皱的眉头现在已经完全松开了。

“哦，孩子。”他说。“我理解。是你的父亲吗？或者是你的叔父？”

克劳斯没有说话。他的大脑忽然一片空白。因为他看到一个身影出现在老头身后——因年迈而微微佝偻，有些发福，但依旧熟悉地让他浑身的毛孔尖叫的身影。他难以置信地用手捂住嘴巴。

“老天爷啊……”熟悉的人形说。他的声音和青年时几乎别无二致。“这他妈的不可能……”

克劳斯无法动弹。他用了很长时间才反应过来他看到的不是鬼魂，首先因为他从来没有真正想象过那个人的老年——这让他太过痛苦了，他承受不了——其次，他穿了一件非常老土的格子衬衫。即使克劳斯要去想象他的老年，他也准保不会让他穿这件衬衫。他宁愿看到他穿着苏格兰风笛裙。最主要的是，他的手里握着一只台球杆，还有另一个骨瘦嶙峋的老兵的手搭在他肩上。

“戴夫……？”

如果本还在的话，他会说什么呢？

迪亚哥将第二个墨西哥鸡肉卷塞进嘴里，依旧感到十分困惑。

大约二十分钟以前，他路过一个墨西哥鸡肉卷餐车，从中飘出的香气比任何一种中世纪刑罚更让他感到折磨。他在钱包和口袋里翻找了半天也找不出一个硬币，仅仅有一张毫无用处的银行卡——这是在他在另一个2019年时唯一一张银行卡，一直都是随身携带的。这张卡在他被关进六十年代的精神病院时与他的随身衣物和现金一起被没收了。但他后来找到了一点空闲时间，又重新回到病院把它们偷了出来。他自己也觉得这恐怕是一个很愚蠢的行为，而且很可能最终没有任何用处。然而与此同时，自打十七岁离家后就过着贫穷和拮据的生活的那部分经验告诉他，如果说有什么东西是在任何时候，任何情况，任何时间线都管用的，那就是钱。

出于一种绝望的尝试，他把这张不属于这个世界的银行卡插入了这个世界的同一个银行因为——上帝啊他真的很想吃墨西哥鸡肉卷，这简直是他此刻唯一能想到的事。人的心理真的很奇怪，不是吗？上一秒他还为自己的存在从世上被抹除而到处发泄怒火，对象包括他最年幼又最年长的兄弟。但下一秒，他所有思绪都被墨西哥鸡肉卷占据了。

屏幕上出现了四个空格。 _请输入密码_ 。迪亚哥深吸一口气，将记忆中的四个数字输入，他根本没指望这会奏效但是……哗啦啦。ATM机发出虚拟的数钱的声音，紧接着……迪亚哥无法相信眼前的现实。他四处环顾了一下，似乎想要确认这一切不是梦境，他身边行走的是真正的行人而不是什么茶壶或花束之类的东西。他从现金出口取出两百元钞票。吐出的收据显示他的账上还有五千多美元。

这远比他之前的积蓄还要多得多。实际上，他之前根本没有任何积蓄。

_到底是怎么回事？_

迪亚哥决定过一会儿再思考这件事。因为现在他要去购买那个墨西哥鸡肉卷。也许一口气买它三个。

二十分钟后，他蹲在餐车前的空地上，已经有了饱足感，但还是把那半截鸡肉卷往鼓胀的腮帮子里塞，因为他的味蕾依旧渴望那起司和烧烤酱和番茄以及豆豉混合的又甜又咸的香气。他的另一只手抓起一把薯条，蘸了些蛋黄酱然后塞进嘴里。这时一辆警车呼啸而过，鸣笛声响彻街道仿佛一个渴望关注的青少年。

迪亚哥不由自主地站了起来，他意识到他最熟悉的分局就在三个街口之外。他将剩下三个鸡肉卷塞进裤子前后口袋，然后听凭本能地走了过去。他有一种预感……由于这张本不该存在的银行卡所催生的预感。他连走带跑地来到警局门口，嘴里的食物仍然没有完全嚼尽。那辆警车已经停靠了一会儿，但司机现在才从里头出来。

“嗨，吉米。”一个警员从局里走出来，拽着黑色的女士手包，对司机招呼道。

“嗨，尤朵拉。”司机说，“忙碌的一天？”

“哦，比不上你。”女警说。

迪亚哥的呼吸停止了。他站在人行道中央，一只手拿着啃了一半的墨西哥鸡肉卷，像个无家可归的傻子。

非常鲜活的尤朵拉·帕奇警官走下警局门前的台阶，看到了他。她的手从包链上拿下来。

“……迪亚哥？”她笑着说，愉快而意外。“你怎么在这儿？别告诉我你老毛病又犯了。”

迪亚哥说不出话。他的心脏跳得几乎要从嗓子眼里窜出来。

“尤朵拉……？”他轻声说。

“嘿！”女警的面颊红了一下，紧接着快步走到他面前，一只手拎住他的领子将他拽到一边。

“我不是说了吗？”她对着他的耳朵轻声。“别在我的单位附近这么叫我。”

_这是真实的吗？_ 迪亚哥心想。不，不可能。混账古巴厨子。他在心里骂道。他们一定在鸡肉卷里放了大麻。

“……你认识我？”然而他的嘴巴依旧呆滞地说。

帕奇离他稍微远了一点，表情既好奇又有点好笑。

“……这是你的什么新花招吗？”她笑着说，“如果是，那还真是挺有新意的。和你这把假胡子和假头发一样……”

她忽然僵住了。因为当她用力扯动迪亚哥的长发，直到他发出哀嚎的时候，那头油腻的长卷发依旧没有掉下来的迹象。

“……什么鬼？”她终于后退了两步。

迪亚哥护着他的头发。他的眼睛开始湿润了——不，不是现在。他想。他不能在她面前……不能在 _这个_ 她面前……

“你还好吗？”帕奇伸出一只手。她的表情是真实的担忧，还有一点——或者说很多——爱意。“迪亚哥，如果你需要我做什么……”

他摇摇头。这完全是下意识的反应。

“迪亚哥？”帕奇说。

不。他想。不要叫这个名字。

她的身体冰冷。黑色的血液从她的胸口渗出。他的尤朵拉。

不是这个。

不是这个活着的，陌生的，熟悉的，那么充满温暖和爱意的……

迪亚哥转过身。在他意识到自己的愚蠢和冲动之前，他已经快步逃离警局门口。

4.

一只深蓝色尼龙口袋被沉重地丢在他面前，闻起来像刚盛过什么人的呕吐物。格兰特从桌子后面抬起头，夜晚的空气自敞开的大门中吹进来，紧接着又被拒之门外了。一个黑色短发的男孩撑在前台的桌面上，掂着脚，像只迷路的猫一样四下打量着。

“你是来找你母亲的吗？”格兰特充满怀疑，不怀好意地说。

男孩抬起眼睛来看了看他，似乎对他的低俗不屑一顾。

“我需要一个房间。单人床就行。最好在二楼。背对大街。”

格兰特有点好笑地看着他。

“你有钱吗？”

“你长眼吗？”

男孩用下巴指了指桌面上的尼龙兜。

格兰特面带警惕，用手指尖拉开拉链。只看了一眼其中堆叠的百元钞票就赶紧拉上了。

“……我不知道你这是从哪儿搞来的，小孩。”格兰特站起身来，试图以身高的差距威慑对方，“但你最好从哪儿来回哪儿去。我们这里不接受未成年单独入住，除非有监护人陪同。”

“你们这里也不应该接收枪支。”男孩咧开嘴，笑出酒窝，“但你还是接收了，不是吗。”

格兰特惊讶又迷茫地摇了摇头。紧接着他意识到男孩的眼睛正盯着前台底下一只崭新的蓝色包裹。那是一只新寄来的包裹，收件人显示的是下午即将要入住的两个客人。但他们还没到。 _他妈的。_ 格兰特心想。他就觉得这玩意儿重得离谱。

“如果你打开它——”男孩说道，打断了他要去拆包裹的动作，“我保证你活不到明天。”

格兰特僵住了。他又缓缓直起身，看向男孩。他的眼神此刻多了一分恐惧和敬畏。

“如果你不打开它，你就是违法持有军火。”男孩继续说，“我一个匿名电话，你和你的店就没了。”

“……你到底想怎么样？”

“我说了，我想要一个房间，二楼，远离大街。”男孩的笑容更深了。“我可以付双倍。你权衡一下利弊，老伙计。”

三分钟后，五号进入了他的房间。房间不大，只有一张单人床，十分私密，窗户开向一片封闭的停车场，几乎连大街上的车喇叭声都听不到。他将手提箱放在床边，装着剩下的现金的尼龙袋放在床头，检查了一下浴室和厕所，通风管道以及入墙式衣柜。一切正常。他又踱回来，坐在床上。双脚离地的一瞬间，他感到压倒性的疲惫感翻涌上来，几乎想要立刻瘫倒在床上，顺从上下眼皮急切地想要闭合的本能，立刻陷入睡眠的庇佑。但他强迫自己坐直，克制强烈的困意。在接下来的几个小时内，会有两个时间管理局的特工入住。他们会是管理局派往末日之后的时间线里的第一批特工，无论他们的目标是谁，这个人都将是一个无比重要的人物。因为在管理局原本的计划中，世界将在昨天结束。因此任何一个在这个原本不该存在的新世界里成为管理局第一批目标的人物，都对这个崭新的时间线有着举足轻重的影响。

如果五号想要了解，想要 _改变_ 这个时间线，这是他突破口。

他之所以选择这个旅馆入住也正是因此。他知道管理局最常用作特工据点的那几个旅馆，而当他在前台看到那只型号过大，包装又过于低调的，熟悉的深蓝色包裹时，他就知道他找对地方了。

窗外依旧是一片寂静。早春的冷风尖啸着，像无人看顾的急于沸腾的开水壶。五号全神贯注地盯着窗帘之间的狭窄缝隙，集中精力对抗疲惫和睡意。他强迫自己思考，保持大脑运转，回忆着自从来到这个2019后映入眼帘的任何蛛丝马迹。如出一辙的学院大楼，略微不同的麻雀徽章，本的肖像（如果本没有离开学院，为什么还要挂他的肖像？），活着的本——他的脸上有一个疤痕，他的能力还和以前一样吗？他还叫本吗？他还热爱文学，就像曾经一样，会在餐桌上阅读契诃夫吗？——这一想法引起五号体内的一阵刺痛。他不清楚这是单纯心理上的，还是他的身体确实在隐隐作痛。毕竟在几小时前他才刚刚经历了一场殊死搏斗，有时候他还能感觉到被数发子弹贯穿身体的剧痛——这叫什么？幻痛？好像有那么个词——回转时间与穿越时间有着根本的不同。他从不知道自己还有这个能力。有那么一会儿他甚至觉得有些自豪，得意，直到艾莉森带着心碎的神情站在他面前。直到他看到所有人眼中的失望——对他的失望。看到生还的，回家的快乐从他们脸上渐渐消弭，取而代之的是迷茫，恐惧，以及无可挽回的失去。

五号以为不会再有任何事情能比眼看着他的兄弟姐妹被乱枪打死更令他痛苦的了。但他低估了这个世界厌恶他的程度。

现在，一切可能性都失去了。他们被困在这个世界中，比末日还可憎，因为末日一无所有，所以他可以抛弃一切，回到过去。但此时此刻，世界仍在延续，就像新生的婴儿，那么脆弱，轻易就可以颠覆。五号不敢再穿越时空，害怕任何一点时空上的涟漪都会让末日再度降临。他不能再向兄弟姐妹寻求帮助，毕竟，在他如此悲惨的失败之后，他怎么有脸再去请求他们的信任。除非他能找到一个方法，让一切恢复原状。

让艾莉森重新见到她的女儿。

让迪亚哥再次找回他在世界中的位置，即使是继续他虚幻的英雄梦，直到他自己愿意苏醒的一刻。

让克劳斯有机会成长，从药品和酒精中解脱出来。

让卢瑟得以真正独立，在社会中实现自己的价值。

让万尼亚再一次站在台上，拉响小提琴，但这一次，她的家人都会在台下为她喝彩。

上帝啊。为此他愿意付出任何代价。


	3. 伊斯坦布尔不是君士坦丁堡（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五：比万尼亚两次引发世界末日还可怕的事情是什么？是两个万尼亚引发世界末日。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这么多年后我唯一记得的SPN的一句台词：“博特和厄尼是基佬。”

5.

两个身穿蓝色西装的身影从窗帘的缝隙间一闪而过，向着走廊另一头远去了。五号从床上跳下来。肾上腺激素的突然分泌使他兴奋，警醒，倦意全无。他跑到窗前，躬下身，细心聆听那一双脚步声，直到它们停下来，门卡发出“哔”的尖响，然后是房门打开又关闭的声音。五号在心中快速计算了一下时间和步数，得到大致的距离后，一步闪现到目标房间中。

两个管理局杀手刚刚打开包裹，还没来得及检视枪械。

五号突然出现在房间里，吓了他们一大跳。他们的第一反应是将面具戴上——博特和厄尼——五号认出来。天啊，管理局真的变革了不少。

博特从包裹中拿出一把双管霰弹枪，几乎本能地对准陌生的侵入者。

“管理局规则怎么说的来着？”他对他的搭档不确定地说道，“对意外侵入者格杀勿论？”

厄尼没有回答。他还完全沉浸在震惊中，仅仅来得及将旅行箱藏到身后。

“管理局法案第41条D例，如果执行据点被侵入，根据情形决定行动。侵入者为目标时格杀勿论。侵入者非目标时，援引53条A至C例。”五号走到积着灰尘的橱柜旁，一只手悠闲地搭在电视机上，“你们真的通过第一轮特工考核了吗？”

博特和厄尼愣了一阵。五号懒得等他们反应过来，自顾自地说：“你们不知道我是谁？”

“……男版秀兰·邓波？”博特试探性地说。厄尼在后面踢了他一脚。

五号嘲弄地笑了一下。

“不重要。”他走向两名年轻的杀手。“听着，我只想看看你们目标的身份。我不准备以任何形式干预你们的任务。你们可以随便什么时候，什么地点，以喜欢的方式杀掉他。焚烧，活埋，水刑，我不在乎。我只想知道他，或她，或他们，是谁。之后你们就可以当没见过我。听起来怎么样？”

博特和厄尼互相对视了一眼。

“听起来我们会因此被解雇。”博特说。

“哦，你们不会。”五号翻了个白眼，“只要你们的任务完成了，没有高层会在乎谁知晓了你们的目标信息。相信我。那些执行人员天天要关心的酒席还不够。”

“他听起来很熟悉我们的工作。”厄尼小声对博特说，尽管没有小声到五号听不到的地步。“他可能是管理局的人。”

“不可能。”博特摇摇头，“我们的直接负责人只有多特。其他特工的负责人是不会和我们直接联络的，记得吗。”

他叹了口气，之后回过头，继续用一对枪管指住五号。

“你瞧，秀兰·邓波，我不知道你是什么人，但你的运气不好。我们受到严格的命令，目标的身份是绝对保密的。如果你不赶紧怎么进来的就怎么出去，我不管53条A至C例是怎么说的，我会把这两发霰弹枪子弹打进你的胸口。你的尸体会看起来很凄惨，因为你的身体那么小。你很有可能从中间断成两截。你的父母会心碎的。你想看到他们心碎吗？”

五号根本懒得回答这个问题。他原地消失，下一秒又猛然出现在博特紧跟前，右手的五指扣住霰弹枪的枪口，将对方整个人拉低下来。他的鼻尖和博特面罩上的鼻子球几乎贴在一起，

“给我听好了，你们两个乳臭未干的实习生。”

他行走在狂怒边缘的绿色眼睛透过面罩上的小孔看尽对方的眼睛里——博特有一双金鱼似的暴突的眼睛，此刻因惊吓而显得呆滞又恐慌。

“我在刚刚进入这个房间的时候就可以立刻杀了你们。但我没有这么做，因为我对年轻的一线特工还有一丝怜悯。你们要学的东西还有很多，无知是可以原谅的。但我过去的几天真的过得很屎，我杀了很多人，又发现白杀了。我没怎么吃东西，没怎么睡过觉，我很累，而且很上火。所以别怪我现在不是处于最有耐性，最有涵养的状态。如果你扣动扳机，我保证，下一秒你手上的枪会变成一只避孕套，然后你的脑子会爆炸。我会把你的搭档的脑袋塞进那只旅行箱，他的脑袋会飞到1920年某个游轮上，而他的身体还会呆在这里。他的脑袋会非常想念他的身体，就像你会非常想念你生命的最后一刻，后悔当初为什么没有做出一个理智的决定。但你一旦扣动扳机，这件事就结束了。没有第二次机会。我建议你听听理智的声音。”

他的话音落下，迎接他的是一片寂静。博特端着枪的双手停滞，眼神不由自主地游离向他的搭档，口型仿佛在说“这他妈的什么鬼”。厄尼的下巴几乎收缩到脖子里去。他是个大块头，没有理由恐惧一个纤瘦的，看上去不足十四岁的孩子。但同时，他确实亲眼见到这个孩子凭空消失，又凭空出现了两次。

“我赶时间。”五号说，“如果你们五秒内不把管子给我，我就杀了你们。五，四——”

博特将管子丢到他身后，枪口微微下沉。

“……谢谢。”五号诚恳地说，然后他拾起管子，看了一眼目标人名，又重新将它塞回去，将管子原样封好。

“祝君武运昌隆。”他只说了一句，就从房间中消失了。

当五号重新出现在走廊中时，他可以听到两个特工在房间内急切地私语。

“我想起来了！他是五号！”

“什么？”

“他是时空管理局排名第一的杀手！”

“……你刚刚还说他排名第五。”

“不，不……五是他的名字。他是管理局第一的杀手。你没看过赫比发的管理局历史资料吗？他就是一个活着的传奇。”

“……艹，我他妈差点就开枪了。”

“我们应该问他要签名。想想我们可以拿回去卖多少钱。”

“你先庆幸自己的脑袋没飞到1920年的游轮上吧。”

五号冷笑了一声，很快又有些自哂地摇摇头，对偷听年轻一辈对他的崇拜这一行为感到羞愧。然后他再一次瞬移。这次直接回到了他的房间。

他坐回床上，迫不及待地打开床头柜上放置的一本黄页，查找刚刚看到的名字。

_好吧，谁是这个倒霉的达米安·威尔金森_ ？

很快他就找到了一个号码。他拿起房间中的电话迅速拨通了这个号码。电话的另一边是一个程序预设的女声，在古典音乐的背景中愉快地说：“你好，这里是伊卡洛斯大剧院。咨询今日节目请按1……”

6.

剧院的帘幕低垂着，仿佛一道凝滞在深渊中的瀑布。

舞台周围只有两盏夜灯还开着，以防清洁人员路过时不慎摔倒。一排排座椅席空置，散发出潮湿的，祖母沙发的气息——万尼亚意识到这座剧院也算得上城市中最古老的建筑之一了。自六十年代最后一次重修以来，红色法兰绒镶有金色吊穗的座椅成为剧院的标志，在建筑设计和艺术节风靡了一段时间。之后的几次整体装修虽然修复了舞台和二层包厢的一些涉及安全的结构缺陷，却没有触碰这些年老的座椅。经过多次蒸汽清洁，原本浓郁的红色已经有些变浅了，金色吊穗有些被烟头烫得焦黑。万尼亚抚摸着坚硬的，触感像是老迈脱毛的猫咪脊背似的椅子，感到一种奇异的同情。这些椅子和她反倒来自同一个年代。她在时间的剧院里就像它们一样被困住了。

她回过头，看到艾莉森微笑着站在走道上，眼中含着泪水。过了大约一秒钟，她才从回忆的幻境中醒来。

天啊——她心想，自那以后过了多久？有时候，她想起那天的场景，想起公交车上那个憧憬地看着她的提琴盒，对她展露微笑的女孩，想起站在观众席上的艾莉森，鲜活得就像昨天。但另一些时候，她又想起那个极端寂静的密室，想起冲上舞台的，她的兄弟们在攻击之前的严酷面容，想起波哥……不。她深吸一口气，捂住眼睛。她不能想波哥。 _她为什么要这么做？为什么要这样对它？_ 现在的万尼亚无法拾起当时的万分之一的愤怒。回想起来，她当时似乎被一种强大的醉意，或者药物引起的高潮夹裹着，理智在其中无处容身，只有情感，如山如海的情感，如洞如井的情感，暴风一般将她围住，她就像一面旗帜，在狂怒的大海前无力地翻折，颤抖，任凭暴风雨将她越吹越远。

那也是她的一部分。万尼亚知晓。她现在不再否定了，只是无限地与它拉开距离，与那些记忆和情感拉开距离。然而不管她跑得再远，再怎么故作镇定，它们都还是尾随着她，就像万圣节一个不愿离去的鬼影。

那是她作恶的能力。

那是她精神中最黑暗的部分。那是她力量的源泉，也是她人性的坟墓。自打出生起，这两者就合为一体追随着她。

现在，她不得不和这部分一起生存了。在一个她并不属于的世界里。万尼亚忽然觉得身体无比沉重——她的身体必须承载两个她，因此沉重得超出了极限。她急促地大喘着气，感到封闭的舞台周围空气凝重得难以呼吸，连走带跑地冲出了剧院。

茜茜。她想。她要去找她。茜茜也许还活着，哈兰很有可能还活着。她要找到他们……茜茜说他们打算去加州？万尼亚不知道自己哪来的钱去大陆的另一头，不知道她要怎么才能在浩如烟海的加州的人群中找到他们。但她现在不能在乎这个。她没有精力在乎这个。

茜茜和哈兰仅仅知道其中一个她——万尼亚想——最好的那个她。她为自己这懦弱的想法感到羞愧，但她无法控制本能。此刻的万尼亚需要这个支撑——一个认识你最好的一面的人给予的回应，让她知道，她有那个能力。她有那么多力量，去做那个好的自己，而不至于滑入内心的，孤独的井底，重新回到无声的密室，与庞大的阴影面面相觑。

一扇大门发出叮咚的响声。

万尼亚蓦然惊醒。她这才意识到自己低着头快步走出了好一段路，已经离剧院有些距离了。周围的景观从市中心色泽暗淡，年代久远的老楼变成焕然一新，色彩鲜艳的商业街。那扇打开的大门是一家古董店，从中走出的人正准备将一个黑色的垃圾袋丢入店门前的垃圾桶里，看到她如此戏剧化地骤然停下，站在街头一动不动，有点疑惑地扫了她一眼。

万尼亚认得这条街。

她的心沉重得跌到肚子里，却还是快速，急躁地跳动着，双手冰凉，因为出汗而打滑，脑中产生一个难以遏制的欲望，令她的胸膛发热。

_不，不……这不是一个好主意。_

她对自己说。何止不是一个好主意，这是一个坏透的，坏得不能再坏的主意。

然而身体却自有主张，催赶她沿着熟悉的街道走下去，步伐缓慢，呼吸短促，遵循着近乎写进肌肉记忆的方向感。

不，万尼亚，停下来。她的脑子说。这有什么意义呢？你这么做是为了确认什么呢？你能从中得到什么？

什么也得不到。她想。我什么也得不到。但这不就是万物的规律么？最终你总要失去一切。

那个万圣节的鬼影越来越近。

黑暗越来越近，她简直可以闻到它的呼吸了。

也许，最好的方式是转过身，直接走向它。

也许，她今天就要将它从心里连根拔起，一了百了，永远摆脱这恐惧。而要做到这一点，她必须去面对，必须去确认一件事……

她停在一家商店门口。在抬头看到招牌的一瞬间，她刚刚建立的类似勇气的冲动就瓦解了。她感到一种脱离现实的失真感，仿佛人在梦中跑步，无论你怎么甩开手脚，它们都像踩在棉花上一样，你知道这不是真实的，但你依旧卯足了劲儿地奔跑，因为你的恐惧是真实的……

店门在这时打开，从中走出一个熟悉的人影，背着军绿色的工具包，正准备锁上店门。

“……我可以帮助你吗？”他先是左右环顾了一下，确定眼前的人直愣愣盯着的人就是自己时，有些疑惑地问道。

莱纳德。

她心中升起这个诅咒一样的名字，除此之外一片空白。

“……不好意思，您找……谁？莱纳德？”熟悉的陌生人说，露出那个熟悉的，瘪下嘴唇的笑容，“呃……这里没有这个人。”

她叫他了吗？天啊。她根本没有意识到自己的嘴唇动了。她就好像被冻进了混凝土里一样。“莱纳德”不经意地向前的动作让她颤抖地后退。

“……你确定你没关系吗？”他轻声轻气地说，每一次振动都引起她肠胃的收缩。“你看起来很苍白……”

万尼亚抬起头，又一次，更仔细地阅读店门上的招牌。虽然字体和板式与过去如出一辙，但是主人的姓名改变了。招牌上写着“詹金斯木业与工艺”。

不。她错了。她远没有准备好。

万尼亚在鬼影近在眼前，即将从那片围绕着它的白色尸裹中跳出来时猛然转身，再度将距离拉远了。

哈罗德·詹金斯站在原地，一头雾水地看着这个陌生的女人跑开，好像被瘟疫追逐一样，有些好奇又有些嘲弄地笑了一声。

“……那是谁啊？”有人在他身后说道，语气很不愉快。

哈罗德回过头，露出笑容，与此同时双手却更紧地抓住了胸前的包袋，紧张地摩擦着。

“你怎么在这？”他说道，“不是说好了一起吃晚餐？我以为……”

“我以为我一结束任务就跑来找你会给你一个惊喜。没想到抓住你在和别的女人说话。”

“艾葡萝（April），不是你想的那样……”

“哈。吓到你了吧。”身材小巧，留着鼠灰色短发的女性——艾葡萝突然凑到他面前，咧嘴笑了起来。哈罗德注意到她的右侧下颔上还有一点血迹。

“呃……你这里……”他指了指。

“嗯？”女孩用手抹了一下，看到指尖上的红色，满不在乎地耸了耸肩，用舌头舔掉了。“出来得太急了没看到。我怕被爸爸发现就完了。”

“看得出来。”哈罗德瘪下嘴笑了一下。“你穿着制服我们过会儿去吃饭怎么办。”

艾葡萝低头看了一眼。她身量娇小，还有些学生气，穿着这件天主教女校校服似的暗红色套装并不显得十分违和，但可以肯定大部分供应酒水的餐馆都会因此对她侧目两眼。她拉过哈罗德的手臂，边往前走边说：“不是还有时间吗？我们可以先回家，你那里又不是没有我的衣服……”

女孩的温度透过衣物传过来时，哈罗德咽了一口唾沫。尽管和艾葡萝交往到现在已经有两个月了，他还是觉得有些不真实，尤其是当他的眼睛落在女孩制服胸前的标志上——一个分割成四等分的徽章，其中一格纹有一只麻雀，象征她的家族的名字。

他仍然不敢相信自己吊到了麻雀学院的一员当马子。

7.

五号来到伊卡洛斯剧院时已经是深夜。最后一场剧目也散场过去两个小时了。售票亭拉紧窗帘，转门内的前厅没有一丝光亮。五号闪现到前厅内，从兜里掏出一只手电筒。这是他出门时从酒店前台顺的。就在他把手伸进裤子口袋时，发现口袋内部的布料已经破了两个洞，幸而手电筒没有从中漏下去。该死。他心里咒骂。他应该找机会把这身校服换下来，尤其是……他自嘲地寻思着，现在穿着它们的最后一点意义也没有了。但他的内心又有一丝抵触——他从不知道一个十三岁的男孩平时该穿什么样的衣服。是的，他虽然没有度过正常的青春期，但也在大街上见过这个年纪的男孩，然而在此之前他从没有真正注意过青少年的时尚概念。而且，他到过的时代太多了，每个时代都有不一样的流行。他一向信奉“衣品见人品”——当然前提是你不生活在世界末日的话。他可不想要穿着一身不合时宜的，难看又老土的童装，走在大街上充当人的笑柄，尤其是他现在的样子已经很不被人当盘菜了。

走廊上的声控灯忽然自己亮了起来，把五号吓了一跳。铺着紫红地毯的走廊上空无一人。他抬起头，读着墙上的向导，寻找剧院管理人的办公室。

时间管理局在末日后的第一批目标居然包括一个过时的老剧院的管事，这让五号有点摸不着头脑。但经验告诉他这也不是不可能的。有时候，蝴蝶扇动翅膀引起的风暴还要从蝴蝶下手，这更简单，也更高效。他也稍微理解了为什么两个冒傻气的实习生会被派来执行这么重要的任务——一个六十来岁，热爱交响乐和歌剧，手无缚鸡之力的老头，一把高低不平的椅子都能杀掉他。

五号走进办公室时，威尔金森已经死了。

老年人头朝下趴在地上，身上没有明显的外伤，脚边有只高低不平的椅子。从他绀色的嘴唇和青紫色的指甲看来，他死于急性心力衰竭。现场被摆成是他踩着椅子要取高处的东西，椅子歪倒摔下来导致的心脏病突发。但事实上是因为什么，没有人会知道了。

五号在他的办公室中游荡着，四处搜索蛛丝马迹。他尽量不破坏这么完美的现场（没想到那对怂鬼习生干得还不错），也不想留下多余的指纹信息，但当他看到垃圾桶里的一张海报时，在大脑反应之前身体已经先一步做出行动。

他将海报从中一摊撕开的信件和废纸巾中抽出来，感到呼吸都被阻滞了。

不……这不可能。他想。不是 _她_ ……不要 _偏偏是她。_

海报上印着一支正在演奏的乐队，与所有交响乐团别无二致，没什么特殊的；广告文字用英语和俄语双语写成，包括乐队的名称和主演的曲目，以及主要成员的名字：指挥，首席小提琴……在左下角和右下角分别有两个的特写，一个是白发，有着坚硬下颔骨的老年指挥。而另一个——五号双手颤抖着将海报折起来，塞进夹克衫的内口袋，然后他从垃圾桶里倒出那几封信件，大致速读了一下内容，将其中三封也一并收起来放进口袋里，用了三次跳跃来到剧院外。

凌晨的寒风刮过空荡荡的街道和马路，将他裸露的膝盖吹得生疼。他忽然打了一个冷战，不仅仅是因为寒冷，还因为一阵突如其来的恐慌。

他必须找到万尼亚。他必须警告她。

如果这个世界上存在着一颗足以毁灭一切的炸弹，那么你要做的第一件事，就是避免让她接触到另一颗完全一样，也可以毁灭世界的炸弹。


	4. 上到英女王下至地狱犬（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 儿童闹市杀人为哪般。是道德的沦丧还是人性的缺失。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恋童/虐童暗示。

1.

万尼亚没有意识到那个亮起的绿色小十字对她有多大魔力。当她回过神时，她已经穿过整个加油站，推门进入这间不大的便利商店内，径直向后面有一整面小型医药柜的前台走去。

她能够感觉到 _他_ 的手掌游走在自己的皮肤上。那是一种黏腻，精打细算，病态轻柔的触摸。

令她从此痛恨身上每一寸皮肤的触摸。

万尼亚双手环抱在胸前，紧紧抓住衣袖，指甲透过衣物嵌入手臂的皮肤中，但她感觉不到疼痛。

她只想将自己的身体脱下来。

也许，爸爸是对的。她破天荒地想。上帝啊，她多么怀念自童年时就笼罩在她身边的那团迷雾——在迷雾中，没有什么是快乐的，但也没有什么痛苦，她既无法感知他人的情绪，也无法感知自己的。她就像驱船行驶在一片烟雾升腾的白色湖面上，前往雾之岛，阿瓦隆，苹果永不坠落的幻境。遇到不愉快的事，吃一颗。遇到想要忘却的事，吃一颗。遇到迷惑不解，尚未弄清是何种情绪的情绪时，吃一颗。药物不会伤害你，至少不会像他人那样伤害你。万尼亚不知道自离开学院之后依旧保持着服药的习惯，究竟有多少出于是父亲的影响，还是自己的意愿。但此刻，她确实是遵循自己的意愿走入这个小药店。她想念那片迷雾。如果有任何东西可以将她从此刻正啃噬着她的这股吐着毒信子的，蛇一般冰冷致命，令她作呕的恐慌中解救出来，哪怕是火焰她也愿意一试。

便利店里空无一人，就连一个店员都没有，至少现在没有。她像一个发烧的病人一样牙齿打颤，出神地走向药品栏，睁大眼睛狂热又急切地浏览着货架，陌生的药物名称就像无关紧要的雨声落在她脑后，然后她看到了——苯二氮平。她曾经的早餐，午餐和晚餐。宵夜和零食。她四下环顾，想要找一个店员，但没看到任何人。她踮起脚来想直接从架子上把它取下来，但身高不够，指尖刚刚碰到药瓶就把它碰翻了。同时掉落的还有两边的三四盒药物。她赶紧蹲下身，准备捡起它们——

那瓶苯二氮平忽然飞回到她手中。

连带掉落的几个药盒在空中转了个圈，就像遥控飞机，之后原样飞回货架，正正好好落在它们本该在的位置。一个轻松，愉快，友好的声音在身后响起。

“你知道这玩意儿需要处方的，对吧？”

万尼亚回过头。她在看到说话的人之前就已经认出了这声音，而在听到这声音之前就已经认出了这门杂技——真够巧的。她心想。说好的把自己扔进精神病院呢？

然而当她转过身，看清眼前的人的面孔时，她还是吃惊不小。

迪亚哥穿了一件浅色，像是某种统一制服的衬衫，早上还垂到肩膀的黑色鬈发此刻和父亲葬礼上时一样短，络腮胡子剃得干干净净。

“……这么快就放弃你的安东尼奥·班达拉斯造型了？”万尼亚故作轻松地开了个玩笑。她不想让迪亚哥看出她的紧张。实际上，迪亚哥的出现确实缓解了那种紧张，即使只有一点点。

“……认真的？”对面的人笑起来，看上去受宠若惊，“你第一次见到一个陌生人就夸他像安东尼奥·班达拉斯？您搭讪起来真有一手，小姐。”

哦不。万尼亚想。她错了。她现在更紧张了。

“迪亚哥，你在说什么……？”她上下打量着他，开始认真思考他是不是真的应该去精神病院。“我没有……是克劳斯说的……他告诉我……”她的目光落在他胸前的名牌上。她难以置信地喊道：“你在这儿工作？你这么快就找到工作了？”

“小姐，我不知道你是什么意思。”迪亚哥——或者至少他的名牌是这么说的——退后了两步，有些警惕地说，但他依旧保持风度和微笑。“如果这是你搭讪的方式，我必须得说，这很新颖，但对我来说有点太反传统了……当然，您很漂亮……”

他在说什么东西？万尼亚想。他脑子被门挤了？

“但我必须坦诚，我在某种意义上已经名草有主了……”

万尼亚忽然明白过来。她的身体僵住了，一种触电般的，有别于之前的恐慌的感觉攥住了她。

“你不是迪亚哥。”她自言自语似的说。

“呃，小姐。”“迪亚哥”低头看了看胸前的名牌，又抬起头，微笑着看看她，“我想我比你更清楚自己的名字是什么。”

“你不是迪亚哥·哈格里夫。”万尼亚继续说。

“……哈格里夫？”“迪亚哥”迷茫地摇了摇头，“这是您的姓吗？如果是的话，很抱歉，这个进展速度对我来说有点太快了……”

天啊。万尼亚想。这不是真的。

但这确实是真的。

她仔细端详着眼前的“迪亚哥”。他和她熟知的那一个在外貌上几乎一模一样，除去脸颊上那道横着的刀疤——这一个迪亚哥有着小麦色的，健康的，光滑的肌肤，他的脸上连一个青春痘的印子都没有。他和她熟知的迪亚哥有着相同的身高，类似的身形，虽然后者因为六十年代的入院经历多少有点发胖。最大的区别是，这个迪亚哥——穿着淡青色的便利店制服，别着傻里傻气的名牌，短发用便宜的发胶固定，胡子剃得一丝不苟——脸上焕发出轻松，乐观，开朗的光泽。他深色的眼睛没有一丝阴霾。他的笑话——尽管十分老套，还有点油腻——是完全真诚，自信，而且不带一丝讥讽的。他那么开朗，快活，孩子气，并以此为傲。

多么明显啊——万尼亚想，甚至责怪自己为何没有在第一时间发现——这不是她认识的迪亚哥。这不是她的兄弟。不是那个苦涩，愤怒，易于受伤却又固执否认的迪亚哥。不是那个 _被毁了_ 的迪亚哥。

“嘿，小姐！你还没付钱呢！”另一个“迪亚哥”在她快步走向门边时说。“还有处方——”

万尼亚这才反应过来。她低头看了看药瓶，咬了咬牙，将它放回柜台。

“我不需要了。”她小声说，紧接着穿过“迪亚哥”身边，快步跑了出去。

她得告诉他。

万尼亚想。

她必须告诉迪亚哥。

还有其他人……艾莉森，卢瑟，克劳斯，还有五号……还有……

万尼亚一边奔跑着，一边强压住内心的恐惧。这种恐惧和先前的不同，虽然依旧让她浑身发抖，但也让她充满力量，让她重新找回一种使命感——保护家人的使命感。

如果这个世界上存在着另外一个迪亚哥，那么同理也一定存在着另外一个卢瑟，艾莉森，克劳斯，五号，还有……

万尼亚不敢去想。

一步一步来。她强迫自己冷静。从迪亚哥开始。

至少对迪亚哥她还有一丝线索。她知道去哪里能找到他。

2.

这地方真是一点没变。

迪亚哥站在地下拳击场的入口，深吸一口气，但他立刻就后悔了，被沉闷，充满汗臭味的空气顶得呛咳不断。

……就连气味都一模一样。

他走过不饰油漆的水泥围成的走廊，推开那扇熟悉的金属大门。大门背后是拳头击打在肌肉上的闷响，是一些自以为刀枪不入的男人试图掩饰却还是抑制不住的痛呼声，嘲弄，唏嘘，喝倒彩，还有一些干巴巴的自以为幽默的笑话。迪亚哥走入门中，第一眼就看到一个面黄肌瘦的，长得十分爱尔兰裔的清洁工，然后是阿尔。阿尔站在擂台边，奚落那个仰倒在松紧带上的拳击手，后者的鼻子和嘴巴里流着血。当他听到门被打开时，仅仅往这儿瞟了一眼。然后他瞟了第二眼。然后他走了过来。

“……你有什么事？”他试探着问，口吻并不像他熟悉的阿尔。迪亚哥想。对于陌生人，他一般更警觉，也更轻蔑。他记得阿尔第一次见到他的时候——多少年以前了？——他甚至很看不起他，因为他看起来并不强壮，甚至有点瘦弱。他根本想不到他曾经熬过的艰苦训练，以及他与生俱来的超能力。

“……你不认识我？”迪亚哥小心翼翼地问。

阿尔皱了皱眉头。“我应该认识你吗？你是哪根葱？马拉多纳？”

迪亚哥撇了撇嘴。好吧，阿尔没有见过他——任何一个他——但也许……

“嘿，也许你缺一个清洁工？”他一字一句地说，试着回忆起十年前他第一次来到这里时说的话。“我可以帮你免费拖地，换你的开水间的租金。我知道你有一个开水间。我也可以偶尔帮你打擂。你可能看不出来，但我他妈的很能打。”

阿尔盯住他。真怪——迪亚哥想——他第一次见到阿尔的时候，他可不是这么看他的……

“乖乖的妈妈咪呀。”阿尔说，“还真被那小鬼说对了。真有你这么一号人。”

迪亚哥眨眨眼。

“……什么？什么小鬼？”他说。

这时他身后的大门再一次打开。

万尼亚闯进门中，一脸迷茫和慌乱，完全没有预料到自己会被抛入怎样一个陌生的环境。但当她看到迪亚哥时，仿佛抓住了什么救命稻草，她冲到他身边，抱住他的胳膊。

“谢天谢地……”她说，听起来几乎要哭出来了。“你还在……你是真的还在……”

“万尼亚？”迪亚哥有点不自在，但他并没有遵循身体的冲动甩开她。“你怎么……你为什么在这儿？”

“我需要和你谈谈……我需要……”万尼亚上气不接下气地说。她肯定跑了一路——迪亚哥意识到——而他排行最末的姐妹从来不是个体能出众的人。

“嘿，嘿……深呼吸。万尼亚。”他双手抓住她双肩，试图安抚她。“冷静，你找到我了。没什么可担心的，好吗？不要慌，告诉我，发生了什么事？”

万尼亚抬起头。她看到阿尔在迪亚哥身后捂住嘴，对这一切感到无比惊奇，又仿佛早有预料。

“天啊……”阿尔叹息着，听起来更像对自己说的。“那小鬼难道是个先知？”

“什么小鬼？”迪亚哥再次转身。他心里已经有点数了。“告诉我，阿尔，你怎么知道我的？”

“一个小鬼。”阿尔摇着头说，似乎还是无法接受这个现实，“大概……五分钟？十五分钟前？刚刚来过这儿。”

迪亚哥和万尼亚互相对视了一眼。他们的脸上都显出“你想的和我想的是一个人吗”的表情。

“大概……这么高？”埃尔比划着，“特别瘦。看起来十三四岁？反正不超过十五岁。黑头发，绿眼睛。穿着那种宗教或是贵族男校的制服。”

迪亚哥翻了个白眼。万尼亚深吸一口气。

“给了我五百块钱。”阿尔继续说，“说我如果看到一个拉丁裔，黑长卷发，络腮胡子，五尺一寸，看起来有点白痴的男的来这里找工作就通知他。”

“……五号。”迪亚哥做了一个吐痰的动作，尽管什么也没吐出来，用一种骂人的口吻说。

3.

“如果你看到一个拉丁裔，黑长卷发，络腮胡子，五尺一寸，看起来有点白痴的男的来这里找工作，记得通知我。”男孩将一张写着号码的卫生纸递出去，气定神闲，好像完全意识不到在别人眼里他看起来是什么样子。

阿尔上下打量他，一方面想笑，另一方面，男孩脸上游刃有余，目中无人的表情又让他产生想要胖揍这个小孩的冲动。

“……首先，让我假装一下你说的话不是那么荒唐。其次，我为什么要这么做？”最终，阿尔抑制住了后一种冲动，仅仅发出笑声。“这对我有什么好处？”

“因为这张纸里夹着五百元钞票？”男孩说。

阿尔瞪大了眼睛。他接过来，翻开看了看，就赶紧把它团成一团紧紧握在手里。

“……你哪儿来的这么多钱？”阿尔再次上下打量他，但这次用了完全不一样的眼光。

“你又何必在意。”男孩说，“钱就是钱。”

说完他就转身离开了。

阿尔只顾盯着男孩的背影，仍在震惊和疑惑当中，并没有注意擂台下坐着休息的一个眼神不善的拳手站了起来，从另一边出口追了上去。

五号刚走到巷子里，就知道有人在尾随他。但他决定给那人一个机会——选择生路的机会。

对方没有抓住这个机会。

即将走出窄巷时，五号回过头。对方也在此时出声。

“嘿，孩子。”从拳击场的后门走出一个身材高大，但脑袋很小的拳击手。他的双手还缠着布料。“你爸爸没有教过你身上带太多现金不安全？”

五号看了看他，又看了看周围的环境，耸耸肩。

“我爸爸……”他笑了一下，“对金钱看得很淡。”

“哦，是吗。”拳手的步伐轻快，几步就走到他面前。他有一双粗壮得几乎不成比例的小腿，步子很宽。

“那你爸爸一定不介意再分享一些？”

真是个白痴。五号心想。甚至懒得看对方那张贪婪，丑陋的小脸。拳手身上的汗味儿令他作呕。

他应该撕开眼前的空间一步跳走。这是最快捷也最聪明的做法。将一丝不必要的力气花在这个蠢货身上都是浪费。他将双手攥住，能量聚集在手掌心，快速开始计算，下一秒他就会消失，并重新出现在另一个空气更清新的地方……

“嘿！”

一只粗重的，带着汗味儿和石灰粉的手在最后一刻抓住了他的肩膀，强迫他转过身来。

五号感到一股短暂的，几乎是微秒级，但却强烈，集中，迅猛的愤怒窜入脑中。

“别这么不懂礼貌，小孩。和我说话的时候看着我。”拳击手忽然又松开他的肩膀，甩手的力道将他推到身后一面砖墙上。同时迈出一条腿，抵在五号的两腿之间。

五号惊讶地睁大眼睛，低头看了一眼这条不请自来的腿，又抬头看了看腿的主人。

然而拳击手并没有注意他的眼神——如果他注意了，接下来的事也许就不会发生——但他没有。他的眼睛从男孩颈筋突出，几乎看不出喉结的脖子，一路滑过整齐的领结，埋在柔软的毛线衣之下的胸口，直到纤细的膝盖骨。他情不自禁地笑出一声，舔了舔嘴唇。

“又或者你可以分享一些别的东西，漂亮男孩。像你这样的——”

他没能说完这句话。

五号突然抬腿，凶狠地踢中他胯间，剧烈的疼痛让男人连一声惨叫也发不出来，只是弓下身体。五号趁这身高差被弥合的瞬间抱住那颗丑陋的，发着臭气的小脑袋（尽管他的每一寸神经都为此感到恶心），用膝盖狠狠撞向对方的面部，一下，两下，三下，四下，五下。每次的力量和速度都经过精准的把握和计算，几乎完全一样。当他放下腿时，他能感受到对方的鲜血顺着自己的膝盖缓缓流下。

拳击手顺着他的身子滑下来，跌倒在地上。五号再次抬起腿。男人用双手捂住脸，带着哭腔喊道：“别，别……求你……”

五号歪过头，冷漠地端详着他，渐渐感到一种奇异地灵魂出窍的抽离感——一定是肾上腺素。他想。由突然的，极端的暴怒激发的肾上腺素。在管理局工作时他就经常产生这种感觉。眼前蠕动的身形渐渐变得遥远，陌生，成为一种没有生命，仅仅是在活动的东西。人不再像人，而他也不再是人中的一员。

“对，对不起……我，我身上的东西都给你……你想要钱吗？嗯？……都，都给你了……”

钱包，钥匙，几张超市小票，一些屁都不值的会员卡被他丢在地上。

然后那拳手从地上爬起来，跌跌撞撞又向着后门冲回去了。

五号的目光一直追随着他，尽管他的身体一动不动，如果那个拳手回头看一眼，也许接下来的事就不会发生。因为他会看到五号的眼神——冰冷，仇恨，却不针对任何具体事物的仇恨，仅仅是对一切生命平等地漠视，全无慈悲的眼神——他会被这眼神吓到骨子里，然后他就会头也不回的逃命。而不是做出今天的第二件蠢事：回到拳击馆中，找几个弟兄，准备讨回颜面和金钱。

这第二件蠢事将会让他赔上性命。

五号从地上捡起钱包，仍然处于一种平静的震惊中，难以相信刚刚在他身上发生的事。当然——他想，他知道这种人的存在，他也知道此刻单从外表看，他完美符合这种人的目标，他只是从来没有将这两件事放在一起思考。

单单只是触碰那个王八蛋的所有物就引起他一阵反胃。但五号拒绝了这种感情。他拒绝因此情绪化，反感，恶心，或者难过。他拒绝。他曾经在地狱里生活过几十年——五号想。刚刚发生的对比之下不算什么。只是一个蠢货，一滩路上不小心踩到的狗屎。他不在乎。更何况对方受的伤要重得多，吃不了兜着走。他拒绝成为猎物；成为这种细菌，微生物的受害者。

五号深吸一口气，用稳定下来，不再颤抖的手打开钱包。

第一点——他强迫自己去思考——当下的首要任务，是找到他的姐妹，弄清情况。他不知道还要在这个时间线生活多久，因此多一点钱总是没有坏处的。他从钱包里拿出几张钞票，放进口袋，又抖了几下。几颗硬币掉在地上。他又伸手掏了一把，低低骂了一句。一些用过的车票，屁用没有。翻过来，背面的口袋，拉开拉链。里面只有一张照片。

五号根本没有想要看那张照片，他只是本能地，想也没想地将它翻过来，就像每个人都会下意识去做的那样。

照片上是那个拳击手和一个小女孩。女孩大概十岁左右，穿着过大的背心，比出一个蜷曲的胜利手势。她的另一只胳膊缩在身边，眼睛发红，面颊绷得紧紧的，却露出一个强迫的笑容。男人也在笑，但他的笑更快活，甚至豪迈，他把一只手搭在女孩的后脖颈上，轻轻握着她。

即使在照片中黯淡的光线下，也能看清女孩手腕，脖子和锁骨上的淤痕。

五号大概跳了三个地方就找到了拳击手——他和他的两个伙计们拿着球杆，棍子之类的钝器，正从他们刚刚发生冲突的那条小巷走出来。显然，他们转回去想要埋伏他。五号并没有对此做出过多思考，他的目的很明确。他的第一次跳跃让他出现在所有人身后（他可以听见拳击手对他的伙计们说“这么多人里他是第一个……”），第二次跳跃直接跳入三个人当中。他们没有人来得及反应，即使那只是一个空间跳跃，根本不包括时间操纵。但他们对他而言还是太慢了。一个伙计张开嘴巴，伸出手指，刚要说什么，五号已经再度消失。他们面面相觑，不清楚刚才看到的究竟是魔术还是幻觉，直到那个拳击手倒在地上。

他倒在地上，无声无息，喉咙里喷出鲜血，但那也是无声无息的。

他的伙伴直到现在才发现自己的衣服已经溅满了鲜红。

但五号不需要留在原地才能听到他们的尖叫。


	5. 上到英女王下至地狱犬（2）

4.

艾迪原以为这是个很轻松的任务，那种“准时下班回家吃饭”程度的轻松。

前情是，他接到线报，有人在一个拳击训练场见到一个男孩，多少有些符合他之前给出的描述。因此，他将另一个案子的证据归档工作交给一个刚入局没多久的年轻警探，自己开着车来到拳击馆。但实际上，他打的算盘是，反正已经下午四点钟了，他借口公务离开，但谁也不知道他要离开多久。他可以用几分钟拿到口供，然后提前下班，还来得及去女儿的学校，接她下学，顺便陪她吃一顿麦当劳。她的母亲——艾迪的前妻——甚至不会知道。当然，只要她和她的宝贝姑娘都对此保密。

关于这个调查中的男孩，说来也奇怪，最初是一个惯偷，赌徒，瘾君子，和流浪汉来报案的。这四个称呼可不是指四个人，而是都属于一个人。他叫斯科特。两个好心的路人发现他昏倒在一只垃圾桶边，后脑勺和面部都流着血，鼻梁骨断成两截。他们叫了救护车，把他送去医院。现在，可怜的斯科特倒欠着急诊室一屁股债，他没有健康保险，也没有任何担保人，只能跑来警局，希望通过起诉那个揍了他一顿的暴徒拿点赔偿金。但有意思的地方来了，当受到问询时，斯科特坚称殴打他的是一个小男孩。

“他不高，大概……大概到我这里……看上去十三四……也可能更小……他瘦得像只猴……还有他会飞！哦，不对……是瞬间移动，对……瞬间移动！而且他很会算数……他说他可以赢得每一场二十一点，他真的可以。”如果不是刚刚才做了尿检，艾迪会认为这个流浪汉还高着。“拜托了，你们得找到他，他看起来出身富贵，还抢了我一大笔钱，我却连断掉的鼻子都治不起了，这难道是公平的吗？”

按理说，这类市井小民打架斗殴的案子，大家都不会太认真处理，有点类似刮刮乐抽奖。你有兴致，就刮一刮，也许呢，你就中奖了。但如果你没中，那也是正常的。有时候，你连刮都懒得刮。

然而，更奇怪的事接踵而至。斯科特报案后的第二天，一个了不得的人物就光顾了警局。此人是斯科特被袭击的地点附近一家大赌场的负责人……的律师。这名律师，出乎艾迪的预料，证实了斯科特那些疯话里有一部分真实性，也就是赢得每一场二十一点的部分。律师表示，希望警方能将此事当做非法赌博盈利和舞弊案加以调查。有了资本的介入，局里的态度立刻改变了。就连艾迪提出使用街头线报——这个老科班出身，保守的局长很反对的概念——最后都没有得到太大反对。

现在，他开着车前往拳击馆，去打听这个都市传说男孩的最新行踪，但脑袋已经飘到女儿的脸上去了。他想象着她该有多惊喜——她每次见到他都很惊喜，令他甚至感到一点心痛。她的母亲平时管教她该有多严啊！她根本不被允许买零食，也不许吃任何油炸食品，看在上帝的份儿上，她还是个孩子，她消化得很快。再说，一点点脂肪只会让她看起来更健康。她的魔鬼身材到底帮得了谁？还不是便宜了那些——

艾迪的思绪被突然插入的警局通讯打断了，派遣所的声音从车内的对讲机中传来。艾迪将对讲机拿下，凑在耳边倾听，惊讶地意识到自己就在坐标附近：拳击馆附近发生了“故意侵害事件”，一人重伤或死亡。

艹。他想着，原以为这是个很轻松的任务。那种“准时下班回家吃饭”程度的轻松。

早知如此，他就不该碰这个刮刮乐。

远远的，五号已经听到了警笛的声音。这不可能——他的第一反应—— _警方不可能这么快就到现场。对吗？_ 尽管他无法确定这些数目越来越多，越发嘈杂的警车是否与自己有关，但他不准备留在这儿等答案。

他在两分钟前已经把那串染血的钥匙丢进城市垃圾桶——那是拳击手自己的钥匙，钥匙链上拴着一只小刀作为装饰，也许是作为防身（ _真够讽刺的不是吗_ ）。他自己身上包括指尖连一滴血迹都没沾，因为他的动作够快，移动够迅速。他毕竟是个专业人士。租住的汽车旅馆离这儿不远。他原本可以通过一小段步行和大约两三个空间跳跃返回房间，但此刻的局势令他改变计划，决定暂时绕路。他闪现进一辆出租车中，吓了司机一跳。“别管我，继续开。”他说着。大多数情况下，这些司机会很快接受现实，不会过于慌乱，也不会反抗，紧张地开出一段路后，他自己就会闪现出去。

但不是今天。

不是这个司机。

事后五号再回想起这一天的经历，仍然忍不住在心里咒骂。在他狗屎的一生中，遇到的狗屎事属实不少，但这一天——这一天的狗屎程度依旧是榜上有名的，仅仅因为他多次将自己掷入概率的天平，而每一次，概率都向着最坏的那个可能性倾斜过去。

这个司机——大约四五十岁，谢顶，剩余的头发稀疏又花白，有一个柔软的，似乎充满弹性的啤酒肚，窗前放着他妻子和三个孩子的照片——完全吓尿了裤子。

他嗷嗷叫着猛踩油门，尽管五号在他身后不停地说“冷静”“我什么也不会做”，还是慌乱地加速，不停胡转向，拐弯，直到最后一个急刹车，停在一辆警车的屁股后头。

_妈的。_

五号在心里唾骂，从乘客席上消失。

当他再一次出现的时候——距离刚刚那辆疯狂的出租车大约两个街区开外，一公里上下——停在他面前的是又一辆警车，以及一个警员，正将身体探入车窗里，抓着一个对讲机，但他从后视镜中看到了五号。至少五号是这么想的。否则他不会立刻转身，拔出配枪，惊愕又笃定地指住他。

“放下你的武器！”那个警员喊道。“放下武器，双手背到脑后，跪在地上！”

五号摇了摇头。

说真的？他已经有点后悔了。 _那个垃圾不值得这些麻烦。_

他攥紧双拳，准备原地跳出。忽然一阵激烈的痉挛传遍他全身，他甚至没有第一时间感到疼痛，仅仅因被空间猛地吐出而大惑不解。然后他被吐出第二次，第三次……空间的大门在他面前泛起阵阵波澜，就像一个不停被灌入气体的水箱，冰蓝色的能量波纹从他体内释出，又颤抖着，震动着，原样灌回他体内。他感到惊讶，焦躁，困惑，恐慌，还有难以忍受的剧痛。紧接着他意识到自己触电了。这是一种电流的冲击。他拗回头，看到两只电击板黏在他的肩胛骨上，另一端，一串金属圈后，是一只电击枪，还有一个持枪的警员。

五号双膝麻痹着摔倒在地上。

手握电击枪的警员终于放低双臂，似乎自己都不敢相信刚刚做了什么。

另一个警员倒是十分机敏，立刻收起枪，冲上前，抓住男孩的手腕，试图将他按在地上。

但他抓了个空。

拿着电击枪的警员意识到电击板重新弹回了枪膛，与此同时，有什么声音落在他背后。他吃惊地转身，举枪。

没有任何反应。他又扣动了两下扳机才意识到自己手中已经没有枪了，只是一只黑色的对讲机。

紧接着两发电击板射入他的脖子。他痉挛着，喉咙呜咽着倒在地上。

另一个警员终于开枪。

他手中的并不是电击枪，而是警局的统一配置格洛克，九毫米铜弹。

但他没有击中目标。

男孩蹲下身，仰起头，让子弹从发丝边缘险险擦过，然后借着惯性滑行到警员身边，用他从另一个警员背后抽出的警棍向着膝盖猛力一击。警员发出惨呼，单膝跪地。男孩没有迟疑，第二次重击落在对方的太阳穴上。那个警员当即趴在地上，不再活动了。

五号往地上吐了一口唾沫。这并没有减轻恶心感。

他撑着膝盖站起来——他的两膝布满灰尘，由于刚刚的滑行磨破了皮肤，正渗着新鲜的血珠——脑袋嗡响，耳鸣不止。他能听到狂跳的心脏，不是那种规律的，出于紧张的加速，而是不自然的，轻重不一，频率混乱的跳动——电击的后遗症。他扶住最近的一面墙壁，慢慢向前挪动着。这是一条死巷，警车车头冲着巷子的结尾，因此他只能往反方向走，视野还在摇晃。

这种感觉令他想起第一次空间跳跃并且成功的时候——他那时有多大？十岁？十一岁？说来有趣，他是兄弟姐妹里最晚熟的那个。其他几个人——艾莉森，卢瑟，据说还有万尼亚——在三四岁时就已经学会活用自己的能力，而克劳斯，自从他还是个婴儿的时候就不停啼哭，因为鬼魂们连一个婴儿都不肯放过。至于本的童年，简直是一场灾难。直到五岁以前，他不被允许和其他兄弟姐妹一起睡觉，一起训练，因为他腹部的怪物们一等到宿主注意力松懈的空隙就要蹿出来。迪亚哥的能力相对复杂，但在六岁时他已经可以精准控制玩具飞镖了。但五号不行——自然，他从小就知道自己具有控制时间和空间的能力，他曾在两三岁的时候，和兄弟们争抢玩具，无意识地将卢瑟手里的兔子玩偶换成一只电动蜘蛛，然后自己跑去抱起兔子玩偶（卢瑟哭了好长时间，他最讨厌蜘蛛）。他也曾——据波哥所说——短暂地操纵了时间，就为了将自己盘子里较大的那块面包换成较小的一块，因为他自幼挑食，吃得又少又慢。但这一切都是偶然的，当他真正试图控制它们以达到自己的目的时，无论他多么努力地尝试，甚至在父亲面前羞愤得哭鼻子，他仍然无法实现简单的从A点到B点，精确到毫米的跳跃。直到他差不多十岁时。

根据父亲的说法，那是因为他的能力需要一定的“老练的机智”。他必须要精通最基础的——一般人在大学时才能学到的——数学技巧，同时要有足够的胆识，信心，魄力和体能，在最短的时间内，微秒级的瞬间，完成一整套计算，并保证误差在小数点后六位。任何大于此的偏差，后果都可能是毁灭性的。

然而五号依旧能记起他第一次成功的空间跳跃的后遗症——强烈的眩晕，恶心，头痛，以及一种全部生命力都被耗干的空虚感。他在训练室的大理石地板上直接呕吐，在那之后又连续呕吐了一整天，直到肚子里什么也没有，只能吐出痛苦的胆汁。休息了两天后，父亲再度要求他继续训练，尽管母亲和波哥都多少有些反对，母亲分析了一堆医学术语，而波哥只是最真诚地请求。但父亲坚持他的决定，而且说实话，五号也赞同。在第一次成功的空间跳跃后，他的脑子里只有一个念头——他想成功第二次，第三次，第四次……他不在乎自己身体怎样抵触，他知道这种抵触终将过去，或者他终将习惯这种抵触，无论如何，他知道他会完全掌控这项技能，因为这是他 _天赋的能力_ ，这是他的命运。他生来就是为了做这个的。

卢瑟僵硬的，徒然攥着一块玻璃的手掌；迪亚哥流血的额头；艾莉森紧闭的，苍白的双唇再也说不出下一个谣言；克劳斯微微睁着的眼睛，他的眉头那么鲜活地皱起，仿佛仍能感受痛楚，但他停止的脉搏，冰冷僵硬的手腕却诉说着另一个冰冷的现实。无数核弹从空中降落，升起的蘑菇云就像他们手腕上的雨伞标志；暴雨般的子弹，冻僵的，充满血腥味儿的空气，一个黑洞洞的枪口凝视他。

_他生来就是为了做这个的。_

艾莉森心碎的眼神。“早知如此我应该留在六十年代。我就不该跟你回来。”迪亚哥戏谑但依旧难以掩饰失望的声音。“某人去找爸爸的好主意真是拯救了一切。现在好了。我们无家可归了。”克劳斯远去的背影；他那么孤单，因为本不在了。本牺牲了自己，为了什么？就为了让他带他们回到一个操蛋的，空无一物的世界？万尼亚离去前看了他最后一眼。她刚刚找回她的家人，又在一瞬间全部失去了。而这都是他的错。他本该找到那个万能公式，一切问题的答案。

他的能力——时间和空间操控，本身没有任何攻击性，字面意义上无法伤害任何人，不像卢瑟，迪亚哥，本或者万尼亚。不像艾莉森，可以操控他人，不像克劳斯，可以实体化鬼魂。这必定有一定意义，不是吗？他不该拥有这些能力，除非为了一个目的。

他生来就是为了做这个的。

而他不会让任何人，任何事，包括他自己，阻碍这个目的。

五号的视野逐渐恢复清晰。他意识到自己已经走出巷子，走到外面的人行道上，并且已经走出大约几十米了。他之前无法瞬移，因为他的脑子晕得太厉害，不能集中计算，他的心跳也太不规律了。现在，他能感受到自己的体征在慢慢恢复正常。他不再那么想吐了，胸膛也不再跳得像个定时炸弹。他最后一次将身体从一个垃圾桶上撑起来，觉得双腿渐渐又有了力量，才发现自己站在一个十字路口的正中央。

大约六辆警车，十几名警员围堵住街道的四面，而他就处于这圆圈的中点。

太好了。五号自嘲地想。正是我最喜欢的地方，所有枪口的焦点。

“把警棍放下——”一个声音从喇叭中传出，“放下警棍，双手举过头顶——”

五号感到一阵烦躁。那种耳边萦绕着大只毫无杀伤力却十分吵闹的绿头苍蝇似的烦躁。他疲惫，浑身疼痛，孤独一人，对未来的一切抱着深沉的愧疚，未知的恐惧，和无能为力的恼怒。在这一切之上，这些苍蝇依旧能找到理由叨扰他。

为什么他们不能离他远点呢？

一个虐待惯犯和恋童癖不可能值得他们舍弃生命，舍弃自己的家人去追捕他，不是吗？

“听着。”五号举起双手，尽量抬高声音，对几米开外的警员喊道。“这是个误会。我只是正当防卫。”

“放下警棍！”喇叭继续轰响着，“跪下，双手举过头顶——”

五号张开手掌，警棍当啷一声落在地上。他慢慢将双手聚拢，放在脑后，同时缓慢地屈起膝盖。

他看到大部分的枪口都有一瞬的放松，垂下一度。

同时，他能感到一点力量慢慢流回他体内，虽然没多少，但足够支撑他多做一两次跳跃。

他在一边膝盖即将触到地面时突然消失。

因为上帝在上——他不准备给任何人下跪。

艾迪不知道发生了什么。

上一秒他还开着车，嘴里哼着小曲，期盼着最晚半小时后就能看到一星期未见的女儿，下一秒，他和十几名同事站在一起，围成一圈，十几把枪对准一个孩子——他看上去和艾迪的女儿差不多大。

虽然情况远比看上去的更加危险和复杂，因为那个孩子是凭空出现在包围中的，就像忽然点亮的打火机火苗。并且无线电上说他刚刚袭击了两名警察。

即使如此，开枪射击一个孩子的可能性仍令艾迪的肚子绞痛（也可能是紧张？）。他寄希望于那个男孩被真枪实弹吓到，乖乖放下武器被捕，但不知为何，直觉告诉他事情不会那么容易。

他的直觉是对的。

男孩在即将跪倒时再次消失。艾迪的第一反应是抬头，好像那孩子还能飞在天上似的，然后他听到了同事的惊叫，大概是他斜前方三十度方向，几声枪响令所有人都紧张起来，向声音的方向瞄准，但他们没有看到目标，只有三个同事躺在地上，其中一个的脚还因电击而微微抽搐。

紧接着是引擎发动的声音。离得最近的一个警员骂了一声，回头看向自己的警车。男孩不知何时出现在驾驶座上，对他做了一个salute的手势，骤然发动了车子。两个警员吓得立刻向两边跳开，同时对车射击。车子撞入正对面的一辆警车内，两辆车的前窗都撞得粉碎。一个警员被突然打开的车门给撞晕，另一个捂住脸，躲避纷飞的尖锐的玻璃碎片。

男孩借助两辆车作为掩体，在连续的射击下飞奔向下一波警员，艾迪意识到那只警棍依旧在他手上。他从背后挟持了一名警员做肉盾，慑住离得最近的两个枪手，紧接着将人质推向其中一个，自己则冲向另一个，一棍打掉他手上的枪，顺手接住，反过来指住它的主人；同时另一只手扣动电击枪的扳机将其他二人电晕——他射击时甚至没有往那两人的方向看一眼。

被手枪指住的警员没有忍受太久的羞耻，男孩很快用脚从地上勾起警棍，一手接住将他打晕在地。

艾迪不知道发生了什么。

他和他的同事一样，仅仅只是本能地向威胁可能出现的方向瞄准，但谁都没有真正看到目标就倒下了。这是艾迪一生中最短也是最漫长的三十秒。和艾迪站在一起的那名同事渐渐意识到局势已经脱离掌控，侧过头向着对讲机里大吼着要求增援，但他话没说完就被身后一枪托击倒，艾迪绝望地向那里举枪，却感到有什么同样冰冷坚硬的东西抵在他后心。

“放下枪，否则我会替你放下。”一个清脆，冷冽，变声期男孩常有的沙哑纤细的嗓音说道。

艾迪的脑中再度浮现出女儿的面孔。他把枪扔在地上。

他是整个十字路口唯一还站着的人。

这次可能真是做得太过火了。

一阵由于过度疲劳，肾上腺激素分泌，以及胜利感催生的多巴胺营造而成的眩晕极乐中，五号心里想着。他需要将一整个警队都解决吗？也许不用。但他后悔吗？他一生只后悔一件事，但不是这件。他杀了人吗？不好说。他在整个过程中没有开过一枪，虽然他有无数次机会，而且这会让事情结束得更快。他也没有刻意诱导他们对彼此开枪，虽然这样的机会更多。他为什么要这样大费周章？不清楚。也许是因为他们守在这里只是工作，也许是因为他还剩最后一丝理智，也许是因为他自己说过“我不会再杀人了”（尽管他刚刚又杀了一个人。但那不算。 _那算吗？难道他要放他走吗？让他继续去虐待和强暴别的孩子？尤其是他已经看到了那张照片之后。_ 不。那个人渣可以去地狱吃屎，他不在乎）。

五号觉得自己的脑子一片混沌，视野又开始摇晃。他还能继续瞬移吗？恐怕最多也就一两次了。尽管他在刚刚的战斗中尽量避免使用能力。最快的办法：从这儿挑一辆警车，能开多远开多远，顺便恢复体力，看到路障就弃车。警察早晚会发现他租住的旅馆，但他应该会比他们更早一步回去，无论如何他得回去取手提箱……

“别做傻事，先生。”五号打开车门坐进驾驶座，一只手仍然用枪指着最后站着的警员。“我建议你等我开出去一段时间再呼叫救援。这把枪的准确射程大概是25米，而我打得很准。”

最后的警员没有回应。但他也没有任何动作。

五号将车开了出去。

由于道路已经封了有一会儿，街上没有一辆车，畅行无阻。两侧人行道上的大部分行人也被接连的枪响吓得或逃或躲，因此当一个人影从五号的余光中快速闪过时，他心里有那么一瞬的疑虑，但没有想太多。

下一个瞬间，一只巨大的，暗红色的章鱼触手刺破后窗捅了进来，将整辆警车贯穿，然后不费吹灰之力地抬起，像丢一根抽完的烟屁股那样随意就丢了出去。


	6. 上到英女王下至地狱犬（3）

5.

五号在即将被触手整个贯穿的前一秒瞬移，但慌乱中他的计算仍然偏差了那么一点。空间传送门开得过高，他向下自由落体了大概有五六米，一阵钝痛传遍全身。他挣扎着站起时意识到嘴巴和鼻子都在流血。

没有时间迟疑了。警车像一只报废的玩具一样砸在地上，另一只触手几乎在同时发动。五号向右侧疾奔，不由自主地笑了起来。他认得每一根触手的形状，知道它们是从哪里伸出来的，知道它们的相对位置。他认出第一只触手是最右侧的那一只，而第二只紧邻着第一只，如果他向右侧快速闪避，大概率剩下的触手会错过目标。

他猜对了。

他沿着街边奔跑，商店的玻璃窗在他身后次第破裂，砖墙粉碎，钢筋截断，但他依旧在奔跑。他从未这样真切地感受到自己还活着。生死之间千钧一发的赌博让他的精神更加高涨。

终于，所有触手都收了回去。这同样在他的预料之内，因为他知道本的习惯——他仅仅能承受触手闹腾一段时间，然后就要休息——和他自己的极限多少有些类似。只是本的恢复时间比他还要短一些，虽然心理上，本要用比身体实际需求的更多时间来恢复。 _他的本_ 。谁知道这一个是什么心理。

麻雀依旧穿着他们第一次见面时的那套制服，双手抄在裤兜内，步伐平稳，笃定，信心十足——很显然，这不是 _他的本_ 。五号心想。因为本从未这样坚定过。他永远不确信，柔软，敏感——这个时间线的雷金纳德到底对他做了什么？

“我告诉过爸爸，放虎归山不是个好主意。”麻雀说道。

“是吗。”五号朝地上吐了一口血，抹了抹鼻子和嘴唇，“爸爸对于你睿智的发言是什么反应？”

“哦，爸爸过于仁慈，过于善良了。”麻雀说道。这两个词汇让五号睁大眼睛，几乎顺从身体的欲望再次呕吐。“但他会明白我是对的。”

“……听着，本。”五号伸出一只手，做出安抚的手势。“我不是你的敌人。我对爸爸的了解和你一样，如果不是更多。他不会在乎一个恋童癖的死亡，他也不会在乎十几个警员失去半小时意识。但他会在乎你——你的安危，不是因为他爱你，而是因为他不想丢失一枚有用的棋子——”

“我的名字——”麻雀大声说道，“是一号。如果你再用那个蠢名字叫我一次——”

“本……”五号的声音颤抖，“求你……”

麻雀没有回答。他再一次放出体内的怪物。

五号从六岁开始被分给各个兄弟姊妹配合他们的训练，其中最主要的“搭档”是卢瑟，迪亚哥和本，尤其是本。因为五号还不能自如地进行空间跳跃，为了人为激发他的潜力，父亲让所有孩子中最瘦小，能力最为被动的一个，和攻击力最强大，最为凶猛（尽管它的宿主并不情愿）的一个组队，这个计策一石二鸟——一方面本无情的触手攻击可以最大限度锻炼五号的运动和反应神经，幸运的话，出于生存本能他的能力会自动激活；而面对伤害五号甚至杀死他的恐惧，本也将使出浑身解数控制他的能力，即便这个过程对他的心理造成巨大的伤害和负担。因此，五号对本的能力无比熟悉。他知道触手的弱点——或者说没有弱点——普通子弹无法伤害它们，如刀具这类锐器仅仅能造成暂时的伤害，即使将它们切断，很快也会再度生长出来。唯一的机会是等待传送门关闭，触手缩回，然后攻击宿主。五号同时也知道，本的攻击主要倚赖四根较长的触手，虽然他可以召唤的触手不止四根，但其余几只十分短小，除非和他近战否则没有杀伤力，但大部分人都很清楚近战对他们毫无优势。

第一波攻击，四根触手一齐冲出，五号直等到被击中的最后一秒才进行瞬移——哪怕快一点，至少一只触手也能反应过来，并改变攻击方向——他重新出现在麻雀身后，枪托向前，击向对方的后脑勺……突然他感到腹部一阵钝疼。麻雀没有转身，却向后踢出一脚，正好踢中他的胸腹之间。他的动作有一瞬的停滞，但仅这一瞬，已经足够一只触手反过来将他整个人缠住。

“你以为我没有提前做功课？”麻雀的一号说道，带着凶狠，得意的微笑，将被缠住动弹不得的五号渐渐举高，“你以为我不知道你的能力是什么？爸爸早就和我们说过了。他一直在训练我们对付你们这类人——自以为有些能力，就可以为所欲为的人。”

五号感到呼吸逐渐困难，触手逐渐缩紧，他觉得胸隔膜和肺的距离都变近了，再多点力道，他的肋骨恐怕就要断了。他试图瞬移，却只受到空间的抗拒。偏偏在这种时候，他的能量见底了。他哪也去不了，只能被禁锢着，感受氧气一点点从肺里被榨干。而那个即将缓慢地，痛苦地杀死他的人，偏偏与他挚爱的兄弟有着同一张面孔。

“本……”五号挣扎着说，他的声音破碎，“拜托……听我说……”

“我警告过你了。”麻雀的表情冷酷，陌生，没有一丝动容，“再用那个蠢名字叫我一次，我就把你撕成两截。”

他说到做到。

另一只触手缠住五号的足部，将下半身和上半身扯离。他能感觉到肌肉撕裂的剧痛，内脏忽然有了更大的空间，不再清楚自己要往那里摆，因此七零八落，脊椎骨一节节地裂开，只等完全脱离盆骨。五号从未像现在这样清楚地意识到自己就要死了——而这个死亡将是无比凄惨且漫长的。他见过从中间被截断的人。他们不会立刻死去，而是继续存活几分钟，甚至几小时，他们的上半身会绝望地寻找下半身，但永远无法真正找到。他们也许在死前一直处于剧痛之中，也许不会。因为，尽管五号见过这些半死的人活动，但从未听过他们说话。

他的双手紧握，因极端的恐惧而剧烈颤抖，与此同时他的大脑几乎本能地疯狂运转起来。

暴雨般的子弹，他的家人们次第倒下的身体—— _不，不，如果这就是人们说的回马灯，至少不是这个_ ，不要让他在死前仍然只能看到最痛苦的场面——黑洞洞的枪口凝视着他。子弹两次穿过身体。幻痛。因为子弹不存在。枪口不存在。他清空了这一切。

他穿过世界的洪流，号令它们转向。

忽然，五号又出现在麻雀的身后，枪托在手，即将击出。他用了几微秒的时间才意识到他又成功了——他又一次回转了时间。回转时间所用的能量似乎和空间跳跃不是同一路——他早在谷仓时就该意识到了。他身中数枪，失血过多，完全没有任何力气再进行空间跳跃，但不知为何却依旧能够逆转时间。这两种能力就像并联的电路，独立于彼此。认识到这一点后，五号不由自主地微笑——因为他同时认识到，这场仗他赢定了。没有人能与时间为敌。

麻雀向后踢了一脚，但是五号躲开了——老驴没有新招。紧接着他用警棍勒住麻雀的脖子，因为他知道，本在释放怪物时永远只能往上看。麻雀的身体被勒得向后弯曲，紧接着，右上方的触手打了过来。五号再一次逆转时间——只要回拨一秒——他用从一个警员腰中摸出的军用匕首狠狠斩下袭来的触手。麻雀大叫了一声，不是因为疼痛（本和他的怪物并不分享同一套神经，尽管他能感受到它们的情绪），而是因为惊讶和愤恨。他转过身，另两只触手如飓风般扫过。再回拨一秒，五号精准地砍下两截触手的末端——它们在地上像壁虎的断尾那样蠕动。一段时间后它们会再生，但不是现在，不是在三十秒内。如果他能在三十秒内砍断所有触手，他就赢了。

最后一只触手向他袭来。一秒。五号想。仅仅后退一秒。

他回过身，利用全身的惯性力，将第四根触手连根砍断。

在那之后，他从空间中消失。

一号感到一股力量——尽管不大，却是一个孩童整个身体的力量——从背后将他压倒，随即抓着他的头发将他提起来，一把冰冷的白刃横在他脖子上。

“……作弊。”他嗤笑道，往地上吐了口唾沫。“动手啊。像个反社会杀人狂那样割断我的喉咙。和你杀死那个可怜的男人一样。因为那就是你。一个杀人犯。”

五号握刀的手颤抖起来。但那不是因为愤怒。

他以为只要不看着麻雀的脸——不看着本的脸——他就更容易下手。但他错了。

_不要因为一念之仁坏了大事_ 。五号脑中的一个声音说。 _他可以这样无情地屠杀你，就可以这样去杀你的家人。你得了结他，现在，此刻_ 。

“怎么了？你还在等什么？”一号怒吼，“很快我的能力就会再生。你就没有机会了。”

_他说得没错。_ 那个声音说。 _回转时间对你来说还是完全陌生的，谁知道极限在哪里，如果他的触手再生，而你的能力却到头了，那就是你的死期。_

他会杀了你。

然后他会去杀你的每一个兄弟姐妹。

五号狠狠抓住麻雀的头发，将他的脖子提成一个斜角，同时握紧了刀柄。

五秒。十秒。

二十秒。

第一只触手开始再生。然后是第二只，第三只……

五号骂了一句，放下了刀。

他做不到。

无论这个人自称什么。是麻雀，还是一号。

他都做不到。

他无法伤害本，无论是他的世界的，还是这个世界的。

本就是本。是他的兄弟。

“哦，瞧瞧你，一号。”一个声音从五号头顶传来。“被一个没毛的小鬼压在身下。爸爸看到了会说什么？”

“……四号。”麻雀一号咬着牙说道。紧接着他一个翻身，想要将五号甩开。但其实在那之前五号已经自己跳开了。他站在离麻雀一号三四米远的地方，惊讶地抬头看向半空。

五个穿着麻雀制服，戴着眼罩的人，外加一个绿色的立方体，悬浮在空中，就像早年那些伞学院漫画里画的那样。但区别是，伞学院其实从不会飞。但麻雀学院——尽管五号难以相信自己的眼睛，但所谓眼见为实——似乎克服了重力这一障碍。

“别奚落一号了。”一个身材矮小，宛如侏儒，面部仿佛被完全焚毁的人说道。“你知道他一向有柔软的一面。”

“尊老爱幼。”另一个金发的，身材高挑的女孩笑道，“我都不会意外如果他在扶老太太过马路时被暗杀。”

“或者是被一只流浪小狗传染了狂犬病。”一个南亚裔，戴着头巾的男人说道，“他总是对小动物很心软。”

“也可能他在这个可爱短裤身上看到了小猫的影子？”漂浮在最高处，一个金色短发，身材高大，多少有点像卢瑟的高加索男性说道，“实话讲，他真的有点猫系。你们不觉得吗？”

那个绿色立方体发出了什么声音。类似电流，又似乎是一个上世纪八十年代流行的科幻剧里机器人难以辨识的呜咽声。

“哦，克里斯托弗。”那个被称为“四号”的，鼠灰色短发，模样如少女的女性说道。“你这么说就有点太损了。”

一号已经从地上站了起来，扑打了一下制服上的尘土，随后转向五号。

“这只小猫——”他冷笑着说，“是只可以操纵时间和空间作弊的猫。”

“这倒挺新颖。”金发的女孩说，“我们之前有见过这种能力吗？好像没有。”

“管他有什么能力。”戴头巾的男人说，“都逃不过六号的处置，不是吗？”

“先别让我把王牌打出来啊，三号。”侏儒“六号”说道，“让我们看看他有什么能耐。”

“我的建议，奶猫男孩。”金发的男性说，“赶紧投降吧。我们还会饶你一命……或者留你个全尸。”

五号不敢相信他所看到的一切。

麻雀学院的所有人都在这里，架势仿佛一支军队，但实际上，他们更像一个还没火起来就已经过气的朋克乐团，永远把握不住观众的喜好。他们是一群青少年，还没有度过青春期就已经有了孩子；或者一群死宅，自以为搞出了什么要命的科学创作，却发现学术界早在几百年前已经把类似结果发表了。

这就是父亲抛弃了他们， _抛弃了伞学院_ ，而找到的一帮子蠢材替代品？

五号忍不住冷笑出声。他的双手聚起蓝光，时间和空间的涟漪不停地自掌心泛起。

“不。”麻雀一号——本——试图做出傲慢的模样，却依旧泄露了一丝恐慌。“你不会想要……你不会认真以为你能一个人搞定我们全员？”

“告诉我，一号。”五号说。“爸爸以你为豪吗？”

麻雀一号愣了一下。他有点尴尬地左顾右盼，似乎很怕自己的兄弟姐妹砸了他的场子。

但很快他又恢复了冷酷，镇定地说：“当然。”

“好吧。”五号微笑起来，露出酒窝和一口白牙。“很快他就不会了。”

6.

当迪亚哥和万尼亚走出拳击馆时，整个世界已经变了个样，仿佛他们又被传送入了一个全新的宇宙。

“……他妈的什么鬼？”迪亚哥轻声自语。

警车如末日电影里的直升机一般呼啸而过，大街上人人自危，许多人听到类似皮球破裂的枪声，愣了一会儿，紧接着尖叫逃窜，一些好奇的店家打开大门，仅仅为了下一秒因险些撞到一个逃跑的行人而再度关上。

“我看到了——”一个流浪汉模样的人拉住一扇便利店的大门，对一脸便秘神色的店长说道，“那个小孩划开他的喉咙，然后就像秋天的萤火虫一样消失——”

“……五号。”万尼亚说。

“他他妈到底干了什么？”迪亚哥一脸焦急和茫然。

他们逆着人流，追随警车的鸣笛声跑到一个巷子里——巷子被封条封起，两个警员站在封条前疏散人群——万尼亚看到封条底下空无一物，地砖因渗透大量血迹而发紫，变黑，倒吸一口冷气。

“我们得快点找到他……”迪亚哥说，似乎在安慰自己，“在他干出不可挽回的事之前……”

“迪亚哥……迪亚哥！”万尼亚拉着他的袖口，“我听到了什么东西……”

“废话，万尼亚。”迪亚哥喊道，“告诉我点不那么明显的。几英里开外都能听到警车的声音——”

“不，不是警车的声音。”万尼亚说，“更高频的声音，好像……好像某种机器，某种激光……”

“激光？”迪亚哥迷惑地说，“你能听到激光？”

他突然闭上嘴巴，因为即使他听不到激光，但可以看到——一个绿色的立方体，像被解开的魔方，或者什么翡翠威士忌冰块，正盘旋着越升越高，高过周围的建筑，高过所有市中心的楼房，高得像第二个太阳，然后从一个直角射出白色的激光。

万尼亚的双眼变成银色，她悬浮起来，向那个魔方的位置飞去。

“嘿——万尼亚，等等！”迪亚哥叫道。“他妈的……”

他骂完，随即使出浑身力气，像个不受欢迎的高中橄榄球球员一样，开始奔跑。

警笛的声音实在太响了。万尼亚心中只有这一个念头。

警笛的声音那么响，就像一团云一样聚在她胸口，越积越重，云团和云团之间相互碰撞，摩擦出闪电和雷霆。暴雨仿佛枝头沉重的雪块，只差一点就要压断树枝，陨石般落下。她岌岌可危地怀抱所有声音，飞过楼房，飞过最高的那栋旅馆顶层伫立的几只水箱，然后她看到了——一条宽阔的，六车道的马路中央，六个身穿麻雀学院制服的身影扭打在一起。激光切开本就破败不堪的路面。万尼亚用了几秒才反应过来这六个人并不是在自相残杀，而是一致地，在一种混乱的默契中，集中攻击一个目标。

而那个目标本身由于太小，移动又过于迅速，万尼亚几乎看不见，只能凭借偶尔闪过的蓝色光点来猜测，那应该就是五号。

她准备下降，这时耳边传来一阵古怪的，类似八十年代科幻电影里的机器人似的意义不明的咕噜声，然后她意识到那束激光消失了。原本在她之上的绿色方块俯冲下来，一个角闪着刺眼的亮光。

警笛的声音实在太响了。

万尼亚伸出了手。她其实只想碰一下那个方块，搞清楚它是什么东西，也许触摸一下它的材质——它是武器呢，还是某种高级电脑，或者是机器人？如果它准备攻击，就把它推出去。但她的手快了那么一点。因为当她触到方块的表面时，绿色的外壳忽然亮起来，让她产生被静电电了一下的感觉，她吓了一跳，下意识地甩手。绿色的方块就像一坨废纸一样被丢出七八米，然后坠机似的从几十米的高空跌落下去。

万尼亚不再理睬这个玩具魔方，将注意力集中在脚下的战场上，聚精会神地寻找着五号的下一个传送点，并在蓝色的光芒出现的瞬间迅速向那里降落。

五号从空间的裂缝中钻出，发现自己原本相中的掩体——一块被激光轰开，斜立在地上的沥青路面已经不见了，心里暗暗骂了一句。一定是本把它移走了，或者打碎了。因为他已经解决了那个控制重力的成员——金发的女性，好像是二号——同时顺便消除了三号头巾男的威胁。他似乎是个治愈者，此刻正集中精力按着二号头部的伤口。剩下的所有人，除了那只绿色魔方（它现在在哪？），全部都只能站在地上和他打了。他有一只匕首，一根警棍，还有一把余弹12发的格洛克。如果他愿意开枪，战斗可能已经结束了，但他也不是唯一一个让招的人。直到现在，麻雀学院还有两个人没有亮出能力——那个身材娇小，鼠灰头发的四号，还有面部严重烧伤的六号。他准备将子弹当做最后的保险。

麻雀五号——那个多少有点像卢瑟的金发大块头——在五号出现的一刻集中精力吹了一声口哨，数十只乌鸦自四面八方聚拢，向一个目标飞去，就像发现了全世界仅剩的垃圾桶。五号恨透了这种鸟——在末日中，除却蟑螂，就数乌鸦的生命力最为顽强。武器在这种情况下几乎是摆设。他提前用双手遮住最容易受攻击的面部，等待力量恢复。只要他能坚持几秒，并不被本趁机偷袭，他就有足够的能量跳到麻雀五号的肩膀上，然后他可以废了他，也可以挟持他当人质，提前离开战局……

预想中的攻击并没有来到。五号睁开眼睛，从手臂的缝隙中看出去。一片仿佛是空气聚集而成的透明屏障在他面前张开，紧接着一阵飓风般扩散出去，将所有乌鸦连带它们的操纵者吹出，就像吹散灰尘一样轻易。他只见过一个人具有这样的能力。他抬起头，惊愕地看着万尼亚稳稳降落在他面前。

“五号，你没事吧？”她担忧地说，看着他鼻子和嘴边的血迹。

“万尼亚，你为什么……”

“对不起，我那天不该把你一个人丢下。”

五号不知该说什么。是“我并没有在意”，还是“谢谢”，是“我正要去找你”，或者“你怎么找到我的”。不过他最想说的还是“干得好，万尼亚，瞧瞧那帮撸瑟的脸”。

“……什么他妈的鬼？”四号从地上爬起来，吐着嘴里的沙土，用手揉着肋骨。她刚刚被风波吹出十几米，期间撞在人行道的铁栅栏上，然后那只栅栏也跟着她一起飞了出去。她怒气冲冲地抬头看向天空。“克里斯托弗？怎么回事？你明明可以警告我们——”

但她没有在空中找到魔方的身影。

“不好意思，你想找的该不会是这玩意儿吧？”一个黑色鬈发垂到肩膀，留着络腮胡子的西裔男子从街道的另一头走过来，臂弯里夹着克里斯托弗，像是抱着一颗橄榄球。克里斯托弗发出含糊的抗议的声音，但显得十分无力。

“迪亚哥？”不远处，那个猫咪男孩和从天而降的银色眼睛的女人齐声喊道。

“……这又是个什么怪胎。”一号从一辆翻倒的轿车底下爬出来，触手将轿车扔出去，玻璃摔得粉碎。

“他挟持了克里斯托弗！”六号有点紧张地喊道。

“你怎么抓到这个威士忌冰块的？”五号问。

“以防你忘了，我的能力是控制物体的飞行轨道。”迪亚哥说，“而这玩意儿是个飞行的物体。”

“会发射激光的飞行物体。”万尼亚提醒他。

“你好像把他那方面的功能给打坏了。”迪亚哥说，忽然捂住了嘴。“天啊，那该不会是他的……”

五号露出迷茫的表情。万尼亚露出恶心的表情。

“嘿！混蛋！”麻雀五号吼道。他身边再次聚集了许多乌鸦——真是倒霉的能力。五号想。“把我们的兄弟还回来！否则我们就不客气了！”

“你干嘛不来抢呢，四分位？”迪亚哥喊道，紧接着将克里斯托弗丢了出去。

克里斯托弗发出愤怒的咕噜声，向上飞去，然而半途中却忽然被迫改变轨道，像一只网球一样旋转着，拐了一个大弯砸向麻雀五号。

“艹！”他骂了一声，用胸口勉强接住克里斯托弗，几乎被打得坐到地上。他爬起来，正要反击，四号拦住了他。

“这个屌丝交给我。”身材小巧的女孩冷笑了一下，“我一向喜欢拉丁系的。”

“很抱歉，但我有女朋友了。”迪亚哥说。

“是吗。”四号笑着说，“那就是公平竞争了。”

她向他们走过来。五号攥紧双拳。他还没看到过四号的能力。但无论那是什么，他已经做好了随机应变……

迪亚哥比他出手更快。他丢出两把飞刀，刀锋擦着女孩短发的边缘飞过——她用一个芭蕾舞般漂亮优美的旋转躲过攻击，同时伸出手指，轻轻点向迪亚哥的眉心。

她的手指甚至没有碰到他，他就率先倒了下去。

“不，迪亚哥——”万尼亚尖叫道。

强大的冲击波再次从胸口释出。但麻雀四号已经见识过一次，提前扑倒在地上，闪过大部分攻击，向身后尖叫着：“六号——该死的……六号！没必要藏着掖着了，让他们见识见识我们真正的实力。废了那个婊子！”

五号伏在地上，护住迪亚哥瘫软的身体，恐慌地看向麻雀六号——他离得太远了。他想。而万尼亚的能量波下，无论是敌是友都会被波及到，他无法靠近。他倒是可以原地直接对准六号开枪，但这个距离很难保证命中，而且有大概率被本的触手截下。还有迪亚哥……他低头看着他的兄弟，用手轻拍他的面颊，呼唤他的名字——迪亚哥的双眼大睁，嘴巴微张，呼吸微弱而急促，对五号的声音和拍打没有任何反应——谁知道那个麻雀对他做了什么。

无论如何，至少万尼亚的能力还在作用，没有人能够在这种情况下接近他们。他可以趁他们不注意瞬移到六号身后……

但麻雀六号没有任何进攻的意思。他和所有人一样趴在地上，躲在掩体后面，避免被万尼亚的能量波及，与此同时，五号看到他的手中多出了什么东西——似乎是石块，大约手掌大小，边缘尖利。他双手各抓着一块这样的石头，紧接着，狠狠击向自己的双耳。

与此同时，万尼亚发出一声惨叫，痛苦地捂住耳朵，跪倒在地上。从她体内溢出的能量的飓风瞬间消失无踪。

五号感到仿佛被踢中胸口一样的一阵疼痛，惊恐地看着鲜血从万尼亚的指缝间流出来，本能地跑到她身边。

“万尼亚——”他扳开她盖住耳朵的手，想要检查她受伤的位置。“你还好吗？和我说话。”

“五号……”万尼亚喘着气，目光焦灼又茫然地盯着他，那表情令他的担忧更加深了。然后她好像自言自语地说：“我听不到……我听不到你说话。”

恐惧就在这时才真正钳住了五号。

他回过头——迪亚哥仍瘫倒在地上，双目圆睁，口中嗫喏着几乎听不到的呻吟。而万尼亚……他一只手颤抖着按住她流血的耳朵，只能祈祷这只是暂时的，她的听力不会受到永久的损害……

在他对面，麻雀学院正重整旗鼓，连二号似乎也在三号的治愈能力下恢复，加入了战局。但此刻与刚开始时却截然不同了，他不再是一个人，他的兄弟和姐妹在身边，受了伤，完全丧失了战斗能力或意识……

他抓住万尼亚的手腕，另一只手按在迪亚哥肩上，在麻雀一号说出第一句奚落的话之前带着他的兄弟姐妹跳出了这团他自己造就的烂摊子。


End file.
